The Jack and Nicole Story
by MacGyverGirl
Summary: Jack O'Neill Has a Second Chance at love with one 29 year Nicole Joyce who really loves him they get help in this love story from One Hindu goddess
1. Chapter 1

*DISCLAIMER*

I do not own any of the following: Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis, or Stargate Universe, or any characters of the franchise mentioned This is a work of fiction. Any names or characters, businesses or places, events or incidents, are fictitious. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. This story contains mature content not appropriate for all audiences.

If you are a JACK/SAM SHIPPER, this story is not for you. If a story line that does not have Jack and Sam as a couple offends you. PLEASE DO NOT READ! They are not a couple in this story. That is all.

CHAPTER ONE

Finding something true

Alarms starting blaring around the base. Brigadier Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill pinched the bridge of his nose and waited. The light on his phone, Control room, blinked, answering it, Walter on the other end rattled off the information.

On my way, Jack answered Walter.

What do we got, Jack said, standing behind Walter.

SG 1 sir, Walter hesitated.

What! Jack exclaimed, They're not supposed to report in yet.

They aren't reporting in sir, I just got their GDO code, Walter cringed, Incoming traveler.

Ah hell, Jack cursed quietly, then took off for the gate room.

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter stomped down the ramp from the gate, of all the things. She was brought up short when General O'Neill walked into the embarkation room.

Sir, she walked up to him getting ready to tell her story.

Captain Behrens, what happened, Where are the rest of your teams, Jack quipped, looking at Carter, who was now was doing an imitation of a fish out of water.

General O'Neill, the Captain took a breath, The rest of our teams are back on the planet? For the time being, Dr. Jackson is negotiating with the Chieftain while the others are beginning the exploration of the ruins? Colonel McAllister sent me back to escort Colonel Carter back through the gate? The Chieftain respectfully requests for you to come and take over the negotiations, sir?

Captain, Jack stepped in close so only Behrens could hear, Is there a reason you're every sentence coming out of your mouth is a question?

Fear, sir, the Captain answered confidently.

Why, Jack looked up at the control room.

Because the reason we're back is the Chieftain doesn't want to negotiate with Colonel Carter, the officer hung his head.

Cocking his head, Jack looked at Sam, Why doesn't the Chieftain want to negotiate with Carter?

He finds her offensive, the Captain winced, waiting for Colonel Carter to go off again like she did on the planet.

Offensive, why, Jack queried, What did she do?

Nothing sir, Sam interrupted, I went to the sacred circle, was ready to enter for the negotiation when the CHIEFTAIN said he would not deal with a woman. Daniel tried to explain that in our culture women…..

Jack cut her off, Colonel, my office, ten minutes. Captain Behrens, is it necessary for me to be there to handle the negotiations?

Dr. Jackson insists it's the best, sir, the officer replied.

Okay, Jack looked at his feet for a moment, Go up and have Walter open the gate, send a message through to the MALP. I assume that someone is there waiting for you?

Yes, sir, the nervous officer said, Teal'c?

Again with the questions, Captain, Jack smiled, I'm not that bad am I?

No sir, the young man breathed a sigh of relief, I'll send the message and then wait for you sir.

Alright, Captain, Jack patted him on the shoulder, Say thirty minutes, give or take. Dismissed.

Yes, sir, Behrens saluted.

Jack turned, this was not going to be a discussion he was going to enjoy. He walked passed her without a word and headed for his office.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER-

Jack gave his final order to Walter while he adjusted his gear.

Lou is on his way in, right, Jack asked, heading for the door.

Yes, sir, Walter replied, I'll bring the Colonel up to speed and give him the memo.

Thank you, Walter, Jack smiled, I'll check in by 1800 Zulu.

Yes, sir, Walter followed behind him, not looking forward to the next questions, And, Colonel Carter, sir?

Normal duty schedule, Walter, Jack answered, Tell Lou it's in the memo, okay?

Walter nodded and headed to the control room while the General proceeded to the embarkation room.

Captain, Jack greeted the man, Been waiting long?

No, sir, Behrens nodded, You're right on time, sir.

Pulling his cap from his jacket pocket, Jack shaped it with his hands while the gate dialed up the planet. When the event horizon established, Jack put his cap on and motioned for the Captain to take the lead.

Keep the lights on will ya, Walter, Jack hollered as he went up the ramp, before disappearing through the gate.

Daniel waited restlessly as the wormhole was established, the Chieftain beside him fidgeting. It had been a long day already and he needed Jack here to lend his presence to the negotiations or they were going to have to scrub this mission. He had left Dr. Joyce in charge of the excavation site with Teal'c and the other team. Daniel really didn't want her to be alone with the others, but with Teal'c there, no problems should arise.

The Chieftain said something to him just as Captain Behrens and Jack came through the gate.

A moment, Daniel replied in the tribe's language, which was a mixture of Hindi and something he hadn't quite nailed down yet.

Danny boy, Jack said, surprised his friend was at the gate to greet him and by the look on Daniel's face, he had arrived just in time, Everything okay?

Not really, Jack, Daniel cut to the chase, Behrens' told you what happened?

Yes, Jack eyed his best friend, So did Carter?

What's her version, Daniel asked, skeptically.

Her version, Jack replied, What the hell happened, Danny?

Walk and talk, but first, Daniel interjected, turning to the Chieftain, rattling off something, then turned to Jack, Just nod Jack.

He did as he was told, then they began the short trip back to the ruins.

Jack couldn't believe what he had just heard, Carter had omitted a few important facts from her story and now he had to act like he wasn't pissed off at the cluster fuck that was now his mission. He decided he would focus on the task at hand, Daniel had conveyed the importance of what needed to happen now for this whole thing to come out even remotely okay. At least the other females weren't seen as a disrespect. What the hell was Sam thinking?!

They decided to check on the others with the Chieftain's permission, before heading back to the village for some hard core haggling.

Dr. Nicole Joyce, Teal'c approached the young archaeologist, Daniel Jackson has returned with O'Neill.

Oh, thank you, Teal'c, she said standing up, brushing her hands off on her pant legs, Do you think we'll be able to stay on or do we have to pack up and leave?

I am not sure, Teal'c answered, It remains to be seen if Daniel Jackson and O'Neill can continue with the negotiations.

Oh, I hope so, she sighed, looking around at what she had set up so far. She would hate to have to lose all of this hard work.

Entering their camp, Jack could see the level of work already put in, in a short amount of time.

Whistling, Jack elbowed Daniel, Got a lot accomplished didn't she?

Yes, Jack, Nicole sure has, Daniel rolled his eyes.

Nicole is it, Jack stopped, So on a first name basis are we?

Yes, yes we are, Daniel kept walking, Come on they're probably in the sanctuary.

Jack and Daniel had just made it to the entrance of the ruins, when Dr. Joyce and Teal'c exited.

Well, fancy meeting you here, Jack said casually, Teal'c how are things? Dr. Joyce, having any issues?

Before Teal'c could respond in his usual fashion, Dr. Joyce blurted, Sir? Are we going to have to leave? There's so much here to look at, examine. Is there anything you can do?

Daniel winced, even though he understood Nicole's pained and impassioned plea, those normally didn't go over very well with Jack.

Well, Dr. Joyce, Jack looked her right in the eye, I'm going to do my best. Daniel has filled me in on what transpired and truth?

She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

Now how in the world could he tell her he didn't think they had a snowball's chance in hell of staying with her looking at him like that. It was unnerving to say the least.

Dr. Joyce, Nicole, may I call you that, Jack prefaced what he was going to say next, I'll do everything I can to make sure your hard work isn't in vain. I don't know how I'm going to pull the rabbit out of the hat on this one, but, I'll figure it out somehow. Danny, let's go get this negotiating thing going. Teal'c you watch over Nicole here and I'll be back with the good news, I promise.

Entering what appeared to be a ritual room, the three men spotted Dr. Joyce, along with Sullivan marking another possible site with a flag.

Giving it the once over, Jack felt comfortable enough to let his guard down a little.

Hey Doc! he shouted, What have you got for us?

Oh, General, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, Nic answered, How did the negotiations go?

Done, Daniel smiled, then whistled, I wish I someone like you on all my dig sites.

Fidgeting slightly, Nicole looked at Dr. Jackson, I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little OCD.

That is not necessarily a bad thing, Jack interjected, Have you seen Daniel's office?

Yes, sir, she said straight faced, But, a messy space is a sign of a brilliant mind.

Thank you, Nicole, Daniel gloated, So, show me what you've got so far.

This way, she brushed her hands off, Fran and I found this in the room next door. Sullivan informed me that she had never seen it before and thought we should wait for you, Dr. Jackson.

Jack pulled a Teal'c only with both eyebrows, Now I am impressed. Someone who decides not to touch something until they know what it is!

Shut up, Jack, Daniel chastised, following Nicole to the next room.

Make me, Jack snickered.

It's this way, Dr. Jackson, she pointed, I'm not sure exactly how to describe it. I've read all the reports on alien technology, to my knowledge there is nothing like this in the database.

Huh, Daniel huffed.

In the middle of the room a device like nothing they had ever seen before. It was a dome shape, hanging from the ceiling over what appeared to an altar. Approaching carefully, Daniel and Nicole looked at it puzzled.

You would be right, Nicole, Daniel grabbed his digital camera to record the strange looking architecture suspended from the ceiling, Any writings around to indicated what this room was used for?

None that I've noticed, Dr. Jackson, Nicole answered.

Maybe we should let these two get to work, Jack said to Teal'c, Sullivan? Jack motioned for the young officer to follow them out, Hey, Danny boy! Make sure you don't touch anything that looks like trouble! And, we'll be out here.

Yeah, yeah, Daniel mumbled under his breath, as he began to look at the altar, finding no markings whatsoever.

Jack stood by the doorway watching Daniel and Nicole work in tandem. "T", you and Sullivan, go grab a bite, Jack said, I'll keep an eye on the wonder twins. Just do me a favor?

Of course, O'Neill, Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Grab me and the wonder twins something, Jack answered, I know Daniel hasn't had anything to eat and I'm willing to take a guess, neither has Joyce. Am I right Sullivan?

The lieutenant thought for a minute before answering, You're right sir. I don't remember her having anything this morning at camp but coffee.

Teal'c nodded, Understood O'Neill. It appears that Dr. Nicole Joyce is just like Daniel Jackson.

Yeah, that's all I need, another caffeine addict, Jack shrugged, Anyhoo….. Grab anything.

It seemed like hours that Daniel and Joyce explored the room trying to figure out its significance, to no avail. A few times Nicole had ran out of the room to a different one, only to come back with no luck on a reference. Somewhere between the fourth or fifth time, Jack broke the ice and they were now on a first name basis. Progress! It was early evening when Jack was able to cajole the two scientists into taking a break and having dinner back at camp. Over the meal, Nicole and Daniel huddled next to each other, eating and still trying to figure out the mystery room.

Taking the first shift, O'Neill walked the perimeter taking in the starry night sky and two moons. He still marveled at sights like this and was glad he was here instead of back at Cheyenne Mountain at his desk with mounds of paperwork. He was still writing reports on Lee's plant incident, let alone good ole Ba'al had to show up and ruin his day. Jack almost called it quits, especially after Carter came up missing and then they found her. Pete was a real mess. Bless George and his two stars. Jack still doesn't understand how George managed all these years. Especially having to deal with his smart ass on a couple of occasions. Now here he was, The Man.

Noise off to his right caught his attention and he barely missed being run over by Nicole, who seemed to be in distressed state.

Easy doctor, Jack put his hands up, Where's the fire?

When he noticed her wipe at her face angrily, he got concerned, turned her to face him, Are you okay, Nicole? Her face was tear stained and his Irish was beginning to rise.

What happened, he asked, Why are you crying?

Nothing, she stepped backwards, trying to hide her face. This couldn't be happening, not in front of the General.

Bullshit, he quipped angrily, What happened?

His lack of subtlety surprised her, even frightened her, Nothing.

Thinking for a minute, he then said, Is it Stanton? Was he running his mouth? Or Elliot? I swear I'll have those two doing KP, washing dishes for a month.

No, sir, she stammered.

Don't lie to cover their asses, doc, he looked at her, Those two sometimes have a very bad habit of running their mouths about the civilians, mainly scientists, especially female. Christ! I'm going to have to write them up, again. This time Article 32.

No, please, she pleaded, Sometimes I'm just too sensitive to what people say. Please don't. I don't want to cause any trouble.

Now he was definitely pissed. He knew these two's story and he wasn't buying it, but…

Okay, he touched her arm, Hey, walk with me for a bit. I want to ask you about your dissertation on Archaeoastronomy. There were a few things that got me thinking, you know with the Stargate and all.

He read her dissertation? Now that was a big surprise she hadn't expected. She may have had General O'Neill all wrong. As they walked the perimeter of the camp, she definitely impressed with him. He was an intelligent, well- read man. His knowledge of astronomy, archaeology, and certain cultures amazed her. He was also fluent in Spanish, a little Farsi and even more shocking Gaelic, which she found out is part of his family ancestry. He asked where she got the red hair from and he chuckled when she said she was a red blooded Scotswoman. He professed mock surrender and said they could agree to disagree on which was more fierce in battle.

When Teal'c appeared to relieve him, Nicole had been surprised at how late it was.

Okay, Teal'c, Jack said, I'll escort our archaeologist back.

Indeed, Teal'c bowed, When I realized you had her, I went back to camp to kel'no'reem.

What, Nicole exclaimed.

Teal'c followed you out of camp, Jack explained, When he realized you wouldn't be alone in your distressed state, he turned around and went back to camp. He was back by the wall at the edge of the ruins.

I also had a few words with Lieutenant Elliot and Stanton, Teal'c nodded, They will no longer bother you, Dr. Nicole Joyce. They heeded my warning of O'Neill and I dealing with them if they do.

Oh, she managed to say, Thank you, Teal'c.

My pleasure, he replied, with another bow, Goodnight.

Night, T, Jack waved, then motioned for her lead the way.

Back at camp, everyone was sleeping, except Daniel, who was writing frantically in his journal.

Danny, Jack chided, What are you doing up?

Waiting on you, he answered, Hey, Nicole? You okay? Teal'c tell you he had a word with those two chuckleheads? So did I. You going to talk to them Jack. This is not the first time they've acted like this. I really think you should write them up and Article 32 them. Or they're just going to keep acting like this. I mean they really overstepped this time, don't you think Jack?

Yes, Jack squatted down by the fire to warm his hands, Still doesn't explain why you're still up?

Just writing in my journal about the negotiations, Daniel answered, Coffee's fresh.

Go figure, Jack smiled, then looked at Nicole, You might want to go to sleep now. He's going to up all night I think. How many cups have you had, Danny boy?

I lost count after five, he nonchalantly waved Jack off.

Oh my, Nicole murmured, Five?

Jack shook his hand and stood up, his knees really complaining.

He lost count after five, Nicole, Jack reminded her, then grinned, Spacemonkey.

Daniel grinned, You haven't called me that in a long time. I've missed that. Goodnight Jack, Nicole.

Goodnight Daniel, Jack said, motioning for Nicole to go to her tent, before Daniel launched into a lengthy monologue about something.

Is he alright, Nicole asked, He seems a little….

Wired, Jack chuckled, ya think? Remember he said he lost count after five cups. In Daniel speak; he doesn't know how many he's had.

Oh dear, she exclaimed, concerned.

Don't worry, Jack urged her along to her tent, He'll be good to go tomorrow, this is very normal for Danny boy. Now, what we can't have it both of our archaeologists' exhausted, so the lesser of the two evils, it's bedtime for Bonzo.

Oh, I loved that movie, she giggled, I loved the monkey.

Chimpanzee, Jack corrected, surprised she even knew the movie..

Huh, she stopped and looked at him.

Bonzo was a Chimpanzee, Jack smiled at her.

Oh, I didn't know that, she nodded.

Well, goodnight, Jack said.

Goodnight, Jack, she replied, then went inside her tent.

NEXT DAY

Things had been going smoothly and that worried Jack. The negotiations with the tribal leader although long, were amicable. There was more than one time however that Jack had to have Daniel remind the head honcho not to make derogatory comments about the female team members. No wonder Carter came back pissed, the man was really intolerant of females and that was beginning to wear thin Jack's nerves. Still that did not justify Carter's questionable behavior. For the most part, the very young, Dr. Nicole Joyce was very good at what she did, methodically working through the ruins, prioritizing what they should examine first, while Danny was still helping him hammer out the details of the treaty.

The treaty was finished, Daniel had returned with a member from SG 17 to join in on the long and hopefully promising task of excavating the ruins. What Dr. Joyce had been able to reveal so showed a lot of merit and could be very useful for Earth. The young archaeologist was thorough and precise, something that Daniel appreciated, because it was all he was not. That and her field of expertise were more than interesting: Archaeoastronomy, Osteoarchaeology, and Experimental Archaeology. Daniel had read all of her dissertations, but what floored him the most was Jack had apparently read her one on Archaeoastronomy. Will wonders never cease?

Daniel Jackson, Teal'c acknowledged, Is the negotiations concluded?

Yes, Teal'c, Daniel answered his friend, How's everything going? SG 17 hasn't tried to blow anything up again have they?

Teal'c grinned at the reference, Quite the contrary, Daniel Jackson, everything has been running smoothly. Dr. Joyce has insured that.

Smiling, looking in the direction of mentioned person, So do you think she'll last with Sam? I mean, I wasn't the only one who noticed, right?

Indeed, Teal'c replied, Colonel Carter does seem to have a bone to pick with Dr. Joyce. Why, I have not been able to determine as of yet.

Me, either, Teal'c, Daniel agreed, I mean she fits right in.

Maybe that's the problem, Jack interrupted, coming around the corner.

Hey, Jack, Daniel greeted his best friend, Report in to the SGC.

Yep, Jack rocked up on his toes, putting his hands in this pockets, Everything is done. Any new discoveries since this morning Teal'c? SG 17 is setting a new record for not blowing something up yet, huh?

Daniel laughed and Teal'c cocked his head and nodded.

Well, that's good, Jack grinned, and Shall we go see what our newest Archaeologist has put on the agenda for us?

Lead the way, Daniel offered, with a grin.

Lieutenant Gallegos, Jack approached the young officer, Where is Dr. Joyce?

Sir, Gallegos saluted crisply, Dr. Joyce, Lieutenant Sullivan and Captain Behrens are in the southern part of ruins, sir.

Thank you, Lieutenant, Jack patted the kid on the shoulder, When does your relief get here?

Another ten minutes, sir, Gallegos answered.

Okay, let them know where we're at and then go grab a MRE and some rest, Jack ordered.

Yes, sir, I will, the Lieutenant saluted again.

Jack returned the salute, followed by Daniel and Teal'c headed off in the direction he was given.

I think I need to work on my "peopling", Jack joked, That kid was so scared he almost pissed his pants.

Don't Jack, Daniel teased, Then people would begin to think you're a nice guy.

I am a nice guy, Jack exclaimed, then looked at Teal'c who gave him the eyebrow, Oh brother! Never mind. So, any new discoveries in the mystery room?

Not yet, Jack, Daniel answered, The answer is just nowhere to be found. It's frustrating.

Well, when was the last time you everybody had a break, Jack wondered, Nicole is proving to be a lot like you. So my guess is she hasn't had one?

Good point, Daniel agreed, Maybe I should take a crack at it for a bit and give her break?

Couldn't hurt, Jack shrugged, Come on. Let's go see if we can coax her out?

Damn it, she cursed to the empty room, Why! Why! Why!

She had been at it for the past six hours and still no reference or answer to what the device in the Sanctum was used for. She had looked everywhere to no avail and her patience was wearing thin. At least she hoped the negotiations were going okay for Daniel and Jack.

Daniel and Jack made their way back to the Ritual room, both tired, but very happy at the way things had turned out. Now if they could just figure out what the whole structure was used for especially this room they would be batting a thousand.

How were things going earlier when you checked, Jack asked, knowing that Daniel and Nicole were racking their brains to figure this site out.

When I checked during lunch, nothing, Daniel sighed, I don't know if we will ever find out what any of this is.

Well, let's see if we can lend a hand, Jack patted his friend on the shoulder.

She flopped down on the floor, she was at her wits end with the whole thing. She was no closer to figuring out what this room was used for than she was to being voted Miss America. She failed, the General and Daniel went through everything for nothing.

Nothing prepared Jack for what he saw upon entering the room, Nic, as she was now allowing him to call her when with just the team, was sitting in the middle of the floor, looking dejected and defeated. It shook Jack that this bright, intelligent young woman would ever feel like that, but she did. Shit, he thought, what planet or bad guys does he have to move or kill so she doesn't have to deal with disappointment. He shook his head, what was going on with him?

Nicole, Daniel approached cautiously, kneeling down beside her, You okay?

Yes, she huffed, I'm sorry Daniel. I haven't been able to find a thing. I am no closer to figuring out what this room is than when we started. I haven't found any markings or references to what the supposed machine was used for.

Daniel looked up at Jack concerned, who looked like he had kicked a dog. Daniel had to think his way through this, figure this out, find out what this alien tech is and exactly what it's used for. Daniel stood up, headed straight for the altar, there just had to be something there to indicate what the machine was.

Jack came to stand up behind her, both watching Daniel as he walked around the alter thinking. Jack offered Nic his hand, helping her off the floor so they could join Danny boy, who from the looks of it was beginning to come up with an idea.

Danny, Jack asked, Penny for your thoughts?

Daniel thought for a second more, then looked at Jack, Okay, so nothing that references this machine, anywhere. Right? No text, symbol, nada. Then he looked up, What if we're looking in the wrong place?

Jack and Nic looked up at the ceiling. Jack shakes his head, Danny? I don't think there's anything up there and by the way. Do you remember packing any ladders through the gate. No? Me either.

Um, Nicole interrupted, Give me a boost?

What? Jack looked at her, No. Daniel?

Fine, she hopped up on the altar disregarding the order.

On the altar, she could see what looked like faint marks on the lip of the device. Removing a flashlight from her toolbelt, she shined it on the apparatus. To her relief, she wasn't seeing things, there were actual markings. What they were however was a different story.

Daniel, she said, going on her tiptoes, We've got markings.

There is, Daniel asked, excited, What does it look like?

I have never seen anything like it before, Nic laughed, elated that they were now making some progress.

Daniel climbed up on the opposite side of the altar, grabbing the digital camera and using it's light and began to record what he saw.

Jack stood there watching them, knowing that the rule of SG 1 is about to bite them in the ass, and soon.

Hey, Jack barked, Do either one of you see what's wrong here?

No, Nic and Daniel answered in unison.

Um, don't touch anything until we know what it is and what it does ring a bell, DANIEL, Jack reminded his friend, You know what happens if we don't follow this rule,right?

Um, no Jack, Daniel quipped, looking at his friend, Major discovery here.

Great, Jack applauded, Now get your asses down from there and lets get the proper equipment in here for the two of you to working from. Okay?

JAAACK, Daniel rolled his eyes, We're fine.

Yes, Jack, Nicole pleaded, as she began following the text around the machine, Daniel, I think this might be a combination of Sanskrit and ancient Syrian, but I'm not quite sure.

I think you might be right, Nic, Daniel confirmed her theory. He jumped down, Wait here. Let me go get my journals, I might have something.

Okay, Nic said, teetering on the edge of alter.

As Daniel disappeared, Jack stood there stupefied, DOES IT NOT SAY GENERAL ON MY UNIFORM ANYWHERE! FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!

I'm sorry Jack, Nic said, Did you say…

Jack knew it, it was bound to happen sooner or later. He watched in horror as Nicole had over extended herself, losing her balance and begin to fall.

SHIT, he uttered as he dove to catch her, barely, and the two of them went crashing to the floor.

OOF, Jack grunted. If he had been any slower…..

She landed right on top of the Jack. Quickly she rolled off him.

Jack, oh God, Jack, she cried, I'm sorry!

That makes two of us, Jack groaned, propping himself up on his elbows, then looking at her, Please? Next time I say get down, okay?

Yes, she was trying hard not to tear up, Are you hurt?

My pride, he moaned, making his way to his feet.

She helped him up, when Daniel reappeared.

What happened, Daniel ran over to Jack who was still stooped over.

She slipped and fell, Jack said, as he straightened himself out, OW! FUCK! THAT HURTS! No one climbs up there until you get ladders and whatever you need to work safely. Capiche.

Yeah, okay, Jack, Daniel acquiesced, Nic, stay with Jack. I'll be right back.

Danny, Jack, grabbing his back, motioned for him to come closer, Get the med kit will ya?

Yeah, be right back, Daniel sprinted off, I'll get Teal'c too.

Jack hobbled back over to the altar, leaning on it, Nic. Nic? Hey, look at me?

I'm sorry, she blurted, This is all my fault! You're hurt!

I'll live, he came up to her, Are you okay? I'm not the softest thing to land on.

How could he be worried about her?

Hey, he put his arms around her to comfort her.

Suddenly a low glow illuminated the alter, startling them both.

What the, Jack mumbled, It never did that before?

No, Nic said ducking her head to get a better, Look Jack. There's more writing inside the structure.

Yeah, Jack grumbled, There's always more writing inside. Hey, step back. Let's wait for Daniel, please?

Ah huh, she leaned in further, I've never seen anything like this? And the writing is different. Huh?

Come on Nic, Jack pleaded, I don't think I'm in any shape to catch you again.

She looked at him, I'm sorry. Is your back okay?

Yeah and it would feel a whole lot better if you stepped back and waited, Jack smiled.

She smiled wanly, walking around the alter to try and get a better look.

Perplexed she started to think out loud, Okay. Alter. What are they normally used for?

Jack grimaced, not quite sure he was going to like the outcome, then answered, Rituals.

Okay, she nodded, putting her hands on the altar, What kind of rituals?

I don't know, the bad kind, Jack replied,mimicking her, You know where bad things happen.

Bad things,she grinned at him, No monsters here, Jack.

Give it a minute, he laughed.

Come on, what else, she teased, leaning forward.

I don't know, he exclaimed, stepping back, throwing his hands up, Sacrifices? Hell! I don't know!

Sacrifices, she echoed his answer, But what kind? I mean there's no place to catch bodily fluids?

Without thinking, she hopped up on the altar and laid down, If they made sacrifices they would need someplace…..

Nic, he warned, as a bright light engulfed her whole body, Jack put his hands up, SON OF BITCH! NIC!

Then without warning, a surge of energy sent him flying back against the wall.

JACK! NIC! Daniel yelled, as he and Teal'c ran towards the room, the bright light making them stop and cover their eyes.

Once the light was gone, they ran into the room, Daniel spotted Jack on the floor, Jack?! Are you okay?

Danny? Jack murmured, Nic?

Daniel Jackson, Teal'c ran over to the altar to find an unconscious Nicole.

Jack, what happened, Daniel helped him to sit up.

The room spun around him, forcing him to close his eyes for a moment, Honestly, Danny, I don't know. Nic. Is she alright?

She's unconscious, O'Neill, Teal'c answered him.

Bright light, Jack fought to get to his feet, Then a power surge of some kind. I told her not to… Get her off. Get her off that damn thing!

Okay, Jack, Daniel tried to calm his friend.

Teal'c picked her limp body off the altar and carried her out into the hallway, Daniel helping Jack.

Put her down Teal'c, Daniel ordered, as he eased Jack next to Nicole, We're going to need help. Of all the places for our radios not to work!

Watch over them, Teal'c said, I will return with help.

Okay, Daniel hopped to the other side of Nic and checked her pulse, then looked at Jack, You don't look so hot.

That was an understatement, Jack felt like shit. His head hurt, hell his whole body hurt and to top it off he felt like he was going to throw up.

I'm peachy, he said sarcastically, closing his eyes again as a wave of nausea came over him. He focused, so not to pass out, Danny? Is she okay?

Yeah, Daniel answered, concerned, She's just out cold. Exactly what the hell happened?

I… Jack looked at him, then looked down at Nic, Just stay out of that room Danny. Don't let it happen to you to.

Okay, Daniel watched as his best friend moved closer to Nicole, laying down beside her, Jack? Jack?!

He curled up next to her, he lightly touched her face in a light caress, touching his head to her's. The last thing Jack remembered was whispering her name, then everything went dark.

SGC INFIRMARY

Jack came to, to the sound of the beep, beep, beep of the monitor, instantly placing him in a bad mood.

Ah, crap, he thought to himself, I'm in the infirmary, again.

He kept his eyes closed, as he tried to run the events over in head that landed him in a hospital bed. He ran through everything from the negotiations to when he was in the altar room with….

Nic, he bolted up straight, causing the room to spin violently, making him nauseous, forcing him to close eyes again.

The curtain opened up and there was Daniel, Jack! You're awake, finally.

Danny, Jack pleaded, Where's Nic?

She's right here Jack, Daniel pulled his chair up next to his friend's bed, You've been unconscious for two days.

Two days, Jack exclaimed, looking at a very blurry Daniel.

Yeah, Daniel said, They say Nicole is fine, but she's not waking up. It's not a coma. They have no idea what's going on. Jack what happened?

How the hell am I supposed to know, Jack lamented, All I remember is bright light and lights out.

Teal'c and I remember seeing a bright light from the room in the hallway, Daniel added, Is that all?

Jack flopped back on the bed, racking his brain trying desperately to remember what happened, snippets of memories running together and not making any sense.

Danny, he cried, I can't remember. It's all nonsense in my head. She's not waking or responding at all?

Nothing, Jack, I'm sorry, Daniel answered solemnly.

CHRIST, he murmured, turning to finally get a look at her, What the hell happened?!

Jack watched from his bed as a nurse checked Nic's vitals, making notes in her chart before walking away. Daniel had gone to brief Ferreti on the status of Nic and himself. He was still trying to put together what happened back on the planet in that room, but each time he tried, it all became more jumbled. He felt helpless, he needed to do something. Throwing the covers off, Jack slowly got out of the bed and made his way to the chair next to hers.

He lowered the railing and took her hand, Nic, can you hear me? If you can hear me squeeze my hand?

Patiently he waited for anything that would indicate she had heard him. When he got no response, he closed his eyes and pleaded to any God that would listen. Suddenly he thought he felt pressure on his hand.

Nic, he leaned over to get a good look at her eyes.

Her eyes fluttered, she could hear him calling her name. She needed to find him, she had been so lost in the ruins without him. She followed his voice down the hallway leading to the outside.

Jack, she said, Where are you? I can't see you.

He called her name again, she still hadn't opened her eyes, but she was responding, squeezing his hand and moving. He hit the call button so that the doctor could be here when she woke up, because he was determined for her to wake up.

Come on Nic, open your eyes, I'm right here, he coaxed, Come on.

Daniel entered the infirmary to find Jack hovering over Nic, who looked to be finally coming around.

Jack, Daniel asked, Is she awake?

Not yet, Danny, he replied, But, she's trying. Come on honey, wake up.

Both men could tell she was trying to wake up, but for some reason couldn't.

Jack, Nic called out again, heading closer to the door, Where are you?

Suddenly a light began to glow at the doorway and she thought, Oh no! Not again.

She tried to runaway from the light, but it kept getting closer and brighter.

NOOOO, she cried, sitting straight up and right into Jack's arms.

Whoa, he yelled, wrapping his arms around her, Easy Nic. It's okay, I got you. I got you. You're okay now.

She buried her face into his shoulder and sobbed, the thought of the light terrifying her.

He held her and rocked slowly, rubbing small circles in her back. Dr. Lam had come running along with the nursing staff when Nic screamed. The doctor insisted on checking the patient, but Jack disregarded the request and just held her. The good doctor could wait her turn.

Since waking up she had restlessly slept on and off, not really wanting to dream, not if it meant being lost in the ruins all alone again. Everything felt so real, she was still having a difficult time wrapping her brain around the fact that the whole thing had been a just dream. She rolled over onto her right side to look at Jack. He was fast asleep and she almost envied him for it. She wondered if she would ever get a good night's sleep ever again. She closed her eyes in a vain attempt when she heard a noise from Jack, who looked to be having a bad dream.

Jack, she called out to him, but he didn't answer.

He had been wandering around the ruins for hours trying desperately to find her, yet she was nowhere in sight.

Nic, he yelled frustrated, turning the corner into another dead end room, WHAT THE FUCK?! Okay, O'Neill, take a deep breath, she has got to be around here somewhere? Think.

He looked back the way he came and shook his head, knowing that every room down that way led to nowhere. That's when he heard a muffled cry from his right.

Christ, he swore under his breath, NIC!

Taking off, he made his way down another hall, only this time it was different, a lone doorway at the end. Hearing his name again urged him towards the room and hopefully her. As he approached the room, he began to see a flicker of light that began to grow brighter with each step.

No, not again, he thought, running into the room, only to be hit by the energy surge.

Jack sat up so fast that it scared her.

He was drenched in sweat, shaking and breathing heavy as if he had just done a twenty mile ruck march. He was disoriented and not really sure where he was at, until he felt her touch.

Nic, he looked at her very confused.

It's okay, Nic touched his cheek lightly, You're okay. It was just a dream.

He shook his head adamantly, No. No. That was no dream. I couldn't find you anywhere. I kept going from room to room until….

I couldn't find you either, she said shakily, It was like every room was a dead end.

Exactly, Jack said, laying back, I heard you calling my name and I followed it to THAT room, but the light?

She grabbed his hand, remembering the light, then wandering the ruins, then she began to shake.

Easy, Nic, Jack squeezed her hand, Like you said, it's just dream, a very bad one, but a dream.

NEXT MORNING

It had been a long night for the both of them in the infirmary, every time they would go to sleep, they would wind up having the same bad dream, over and over. Each time waking up from the nightmare terribly shaken. Dr. Lam tried to persuade the two of them into taking a heavy duty sedative, but both refused. Over breakfast, they compared their nightmares and were stunned that it was basically the same right down to that damn light before waking up. Jack needed some answers and he wasn't going to get any lying flat on his back in bed, but Lam was not set against releasing either one of them. So, Jack did the next best thing, he summoned his work to him.

Daniel and Teal'c carried every last bit of information they had down to the infirmary. Jack was fed up waiting for medical to figure out what had happened to him and Nicole on the planet. Jack wanted answers to why they kept having the same nightmare and he wanted them now. Lou had told Daniel to give Jack a heads up, General Hammond was on his way from D.C. and it didn't sound good.

Lieutenant General George Hammond watched the numbers of each level as he went deeper and deeper into the mountain that he knew so well. It was supposed to be a routine visit, to catch up with the new base commander, Brigadier General Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill, his former 2IC. It was he got off the plane at the Academy that he learned Jack had been injured along with a new archaeologist off world. Sometimes he swore if it wasn't for bad luck, Jack wouldn't have any luck at all. The elevator finally stopped, the doors opened to Lt. Colonel Carter waiting for him, this couldn't be good.

General Hammond, sir, Colonel Carter greeted her former commanding officer, Have you hear, sir?

Yes, Colonel Carter, the General answered, eyeing her cautiously, I was brought up to speed when I arrived. Has anything changed?

No sir, she replied, falling into step, General O'Neill and Dr. Joyce are still in the infirmary.

Still no explanation of their "condition" and what might be causing it, Hammond asked.

Not yet, sir, Dr. Lam is still running a battery of tests, she answered, and the tests are normal. Daniel and Dr. Joyce are trying to figure out what the room where it all occurred was used for, but they are coming up empty handed, sir.

That made the man stop for a moment, Carter stopping short, curious at what he was thinking.

Lets just go see them, General Hammond said.

Daniel and Nicole were poured over the symbols that SG17 had been able to recover from the device in the room. They finally narrowed it down to Hindi, possibly a form of Sanskrit, but there was something else. While Nic and Danny worked on what they hell happened, Jack finished his report to the best of his ability on his laptop. Teal'c had gone back to the planet to see if he could find anything out from the tribal elders, but Jack had feeling that was going to end with a big fat nothing.

General Hammond stopped and took in the sight before him. It was nice to see certain things hadn't changed, with one exception that was standing next to him. He cleared his throat and the team looked up from their prospective work.

General Hammond, Daniel stood up to greet him, catching Sam standing behind him.

Dr. Jackson, the General smiled, How is the research coming? Making any headway?

We've narrowed it down, Daniel answered, Waiting for Teal'c to come back with anything new? Um, let me be the first to introduce, Dr. Nicole Joyce.

Dr. Joyce, the General came up to the side of the bed, How are you feeling?

Fine, sir, she smiled, Frustrated, maybe.

I understand, he patted the young woman on the shoulder, I feel confident that you and Dr. Jackson will figure this out. Jack? How are you doing? Any better?

Just like Dr. Joyce said, frustrated, sir, Jack replied, sourly.

Still bits and pieces to you son, George asked concerned. If there was one thing he knew about Jack, was the man didn't like not having answers or that he wasn't in control.

Yeah, Jack nodded. George knew him well.

It'll come to you son, George reassured him, It's just going to take time.

Time. What if they didn't have enough time to figure out what happened? What if Nic didn't have time? He looked at her, unable to shake a foreboding feeling of dread. He shook his head. Thinking like that wasn't going to help either one of them, he needed to focus, figure out what happened and fix it. At that moment, he caught movement by the door, Sam. Great, just what they, he, didn't need. His head was so screwed up now, he really didn't want to have to deal with her. As a matter of fact, Lou stepped up and George looked over his shoulder, looking at Colonel Carter, he had been told of what happened on the planet, the very reason why Jack had to be on that planet, to take over negotiating for Carter. Although Jack's command had been off to a rocky start, the synergy between commander and his old team had seemed to be working well until now. That was one of the reasons he had come for on a "routine" visit, to see how things were going now and to discuss any other "issues" that still might be plaguing Jack, but he would talk this particular "issue" over in private.

Claxons suddenly started blaring, raising everyone's awareness that there was an incoming traveler.

Its gotta be Teal'c, Daniel said excited, I'll be right back Jack, Nic. Let me see if he brought back any more information.

Okay, Danny, Jack nodded, Let me know ASAP what he's brought back.

I'll go with you Daniel, General Hammond smiled, I haven't seen Teal'c in a long time.

He'd be happy to see you, sir, Daniel smiled.

With that they were gone, to include Carter who took off immediately, leaving Jack and Nic alone.

Teal'c walked down the ramp along with Lt. Gallegos carrying a box, just as Daniel and General Hammond appeared in the gate room.

Teal'c, what did you bring back, Daniel asked.

Daniel Jackson, General Hammond, Teal'c replied, We have been given several scrolls by the jaadoogar. He said what you seek should be contained within.

Contained within, Daniel murmured to himself, Hmmmm.

Indeed, Teal'c bowed, I believe the answer is here.

Back in the infirmary, Jack watched as Nic went over and over several of the translations that she and Daniel worked so far. He could see that something was frustrating her, so he closed his laptop, got up and sat on the edge of her bed.

Hey, he said, penny for your thoughts?

She was deep into breaking the translation that she didn't even notice that Jack was there in front of her.

Jack shook his head and reached out to get her attention, Nic? Earth to Nic? You in there?

Huh, she looked up at him, Yes, Jack?

He gave her funny look, as if he didn't understand her.

Jack, what's wrong, Nic smiled, only for it to fade, as Jack reached for the call button.

Nic, he looked at her, Are you okay? I don't understand what you're saying?

What do you mean, she laughed.

Yes, General, Dr. Lam appeared, Is everything okay?

I don't doc, why don't you listen for yourself, Jack said flatly, pointing at Nicole.

Dr. Joyce, is everything okay, Dr. Lam looked at her patient.

Everything is fine, doctor, Nic said, seeing the same confused look on her face, What's going on? Jack?

Jack, Daniel burst into the infirmary, Teal'c brought us some scrolls and he….

Daniel, we got a situation, Jack said anxiously.

Daniel, Nic looked at him, Tell them I'm okay.

Uh oh, Daniel put the box down, and quickly approached, Nic? Slow down, I don't know exactly what language you are speaking?

What language am I speaking, she exclaimed, beginning to panic, I speaking English! What's going on?! Why don't you understand me?!

Easy, Nic, Jack put his arm around her, this was beginning to feel all to familiar to him, Daniel, you need to figure out what language she's using and quick.

I'm catching a word here and there, Jack, Daniel sat on the edge of the bed, And, I'm picking up Hindi, but it's a dialect I've never heard before.

Jack was beginning to get a feeling of Deja Vu, this had happened before and it happened to him and not to long ago.

Danny, Jack looked at him, What if the device on the planet was a kind of repository?

Shocked, Daniel thought for a moment before answering, That would mean Jack, that Nic has Ancient in her head, but not like your's, this is a whole different pantheon together.

Wait, what, Nic looked at them both.

Again, not understanding what she said, both men looked at her worried.

If that's the case, Dr. Lam joined in the brainstorming, Then she is digressing quickily, isn't she?

Jack had to figure this out quickly or this was going to bad real fast. That's when he decided to try something.

Nic, he got her attention, You know sign language right?

She nodded, finally understanding that what she was saying no one understood.

Okay, Jack smiled, Sign me your name.

Jack, Daniel shook his head, not sure this was going to work.

Hesitantly Nic signed her name, followed, by do you understand Jack. Please help me?

Jack smiled, signed back, Don't worry, Nic. I've got you and everything is going to be okay.

Danny, Jack said, Get George down here and tell Lou I need a file from my office, ASAP.

Instantly Daniel knew exactly what file Jack was referring to, Okay, I'm on it. So she can sign?

Yep, Jack answered, Hurry Danny. We need that file so we can contact Thor.

Daniel didn't even answer, but left quickly to get the file they needed and General Hammond. They needed to initiate a communication lockdown immediately so that the likes of the NID and the Trust found out about Nic. That thought scared Daniel as he raced down the hallway.

Dr. Lam, Jack ordered, I need Nic to be transferred to a private room, essential personnel only.

Yes, General, Dr. Lam said, We can have both of you transferred to ISO 1 and only myself, Nurse Marell , General Hammond, Dr. Jackson, Colonel Ferreti, and Mr. Teal'c.

That's good, doc, Jack stood, ISO 1? Okay. Can we have a cart or something to move all the research material?

Yes, sir, let me grab one, Lam said, stepping out.

Come on Nic, Jack touched her hand, Let's get this stuff together and get it moved. You can understand what I'm saying right? Just answering me is a little difficult.

She nodded, feeling overwhelmed at the moment and Jack noticed.

Hey, he tipped her chin up so she would look at him, I know how you feel. This has happened to me too, but you're not alone. You've got Danny, Teal'c, George and me. It will be alright, I promise.

In ISO 1, the anxious energy was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Daniel, George and Teal'c watched as Jack tried to desperately keep up with the panicked Nic who was signing a mile a minute. She was scared, overwhelmed and confused, something Jack was all too familiar with when he had Ancient downloaded into his head.

Whoa, Nic, Jack grabbed her hands,she was really quick, It's okay. George contacted Thor and we have a communications lockdown on the mountain. Once Thor gets back to us, we'll get that out of your head, okay? For the time being, just gotta take it easy.

I've also made a few phone calls to some friends who will ensure that Dr. Joyce stays at the SGC, George added.

And, in the meantime, Daniel said, We work on putting the meaning of the altar together.

Basically keep me busy, Nic signed.

Yeah, Jack chuckled, Cause a bored archaeologist is a bad thing.

She crossed her arms over her chest, not amused at all.

Jack noticed immediately that she wasn't pleased, Hey, at least you can communicate.

Yeah, Daniel backed him up, When it happened to Jack, it was a nightmare.

Amen, Jack said under his breath, a flash of being frozen in stasis making him uneasy. He didn't want that to happen to Nic, it was awful.

A knock at the door caught everyone's attention, it was Dr. Lam.

Sorry to disturb, Lam said sheepishly, General Hammond, there is a call from D.C. in General O'Neill's office.

Thank you doctor, George smiled, That must be my good friend. I have to go take this, I'll be right back.

Jack knew exactly who was on the phone and hopefully their mutual good friend would agree with their plan. He remembered how much he hated being under constant lock and key, isolated in the bowels of the mountain. With a little bit of luck and whole lot of talking on George's part, that would not be Nic's fate, at least he hoped so.

So, doc, Jack changed the subject, What can we do for you?

Let me go ahead and examine Dr. Joyce, Dr. Lam requested, Would you please translate for me , sir?

Sure, Jack answered, Danny, it's been a long eventful day, why don't we pick up with figuring out the scrolls tomorrow? Jack knew better though, he knew Daniel would burn the midnight oil and several pots of coffee to get to the bottom of the whole thing. .

No problem, Jack, Daniel agreed. He saw the dark circles under Jack's eyes and knew this was not easy for his friend, Try and get some rest okay?

Will do, Jack grinned, Oh and Teal'c? If Danny stays up past 3am, you have my permission to hog tie him and take him to his quarters so he can sleep, too.

Indeed, Teal'c bowed with a devilish grin.

Daniel looked at Teal'c in horror, You wouldn't dare!

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the look that Teal'c gave Daniel, Oh yes he would, Danny boy! You better behave and not stay up past your bedtime.

You wouldn't tie me up would you Teal'c, Daniel could be heard as the Jaffa escorted the flustered archaeologist back to his office.

Fifty bucks says Danny boy gets tied up, Jack snickered.

I'll take that bet, Dr. Lam joked, surprising the senior officer.

Doc, Jack exclaimed, I never took you for a bettin' woman?

You'd be surprised, General, the doctor smiled, then began asking Nic questions.

That was the best news that he had heard all day, now to go tell Jack.

Okay, Dr. Joyce, Dr. Lam made a notation on her Ipad, Everything looks as good as it's going to get, all things considered.

A light rap on the door and General Hammond entered, So how are the patients?

They're fine sir, Dr. Lam answered.

Good, George nodded, Can Dr. Joyce convalesce at a private residence then?

Yes, she can, Lam smiled, I'll go fill out the discharge paperwork for the both of them.

A little confused, Nic signed, What's going on?

The President went for it then, Jack stood up.

Yes, he did, George said, Lou is setting up the guard roster and I'll let Daniel and Teal'c know what's going on. I've got to catch a flight back to D.C. in thirty minutes, son, to give the President a face to face briefing. You sure you're up for this Jack?

Yeah, I'm good, Jack said, Thanks, George. When should I expect you back?

Two days, George replied, Hopefully Thor will have gotten in touch with you by then.

Yeah, me too, Jack sighed.

It'll be alright, son, George said, So, I'll see you in two days.

Godspeed, George, Jack said, catching George's grin, as he used the elder man's own words, Okay. Let's blow this popsicle stand, shall we?

Nic was so confused at what just happened, and signed her question from a few minutes ago.

Gettin' you the hell outta here, that's what, Jack answered her, Trust me, Nic. You don't want to be cooped up here while doing all of this. You'll go crazy. Come on, let's get to the locker room so we can change. Danny and Teal'c will be grab the essential from your quarters and meet us.

Where are we going, she signed.

Home, Jack explained.

Home, she signed, exasperated, I don't…..

My house, Jack cut her off, You'll be safe and comfortable there. Again, please trust me.

Gently guiding her by her elbow, Jack navigated the hallway to the locker room. He was trying not to garner too much attention from the rest of the mountain. The less who knew what was going on the better. Reaching their destination, Jack allowed her to change first while he guarded the door, he was going to become her personal bodyguard for the duration, not trusting anything chance. If the NID or Trust caught wind of this, they would flock down here like a bunch of buzzards around a carcass and try to take Nicole to God knows where. Well, not on his watch, over his dead body if necessary. He looked at his watch wondering where Danny and Teal'c were, he was sure they would be here by now. The door cracked open behind him, Nic was done changing, but there was no one to take his place at the door and watch over her while he changed. Now what? He couldn't wait, so he went in.

Um, Jack hesitated, then locked the door behind him for good measure, Look, Danny and Teal'c aren't here yet to keep an eye on you. We're trying to keep our leaving as quiet as possible, so do you mind, I don't know, closing your eyes while I change my clothes?

Of for goodness sakes, she thought, really? But, what could she do, so she nodded and turned her back to him so he could change into his civilian clothes.

She had thought it was childish for him to ask her to close her eyes, at least until she watched him undress in the mirror, next to the door of the locker room. For a man his age he was in really good shape and she couldn't help but notice random scars on his back and was that bruise? How did he get that? Was that when she fell on him?

Jack quickly got into his locker and removed the scrubs, quickly putting on his jeans when he remembered about the mirror by the door. He caught the look on her face and froze in mid movement as he saw a crimson color flush her cheeks. He gave her his boyish grin and then put on his shirt.

OOPS! BUSTED! And why did he have to smile like that?!

Jack slipped his boots on, leaving them untied, grabbed his leather jacket, then came up behind her, and chuckled, Now you close your eyes?

She gasped as he brushed passed her to unlock the door and open it to find Daniel and Teal'c standing outside.

What took you guys so long, Jack exclaimed, then saw the reason why with her arms crossed standing in the middle of the hallway.

Shit, Jack cursed quietly.

What's going on sir, Sam demanded, No one is telling me anything?

Because it's need to know, Colonel, Jack quipped, he really didn't have time for this.

She looked like she had just been slapped by his terse reply, had things really gotten that bad?

Jack looked at Teal'c and Daniel, who mouthed, Sorry. Jack had to think fast.

Colonel Carter, Jack said, I thought you were put on downtime pending a review?

I am, I just haven't gone home yet, sir, Sam stuttered.

Hmmmm, Jack thought, then ordered, Teal'c. Escort Colonel Carter to Colonel Ferreti, please and have him write her up for disobeying a direct order. We'll wait for you topside.

Teal'c bowed and turned to Carter, Colonel, this way, please.

Ouch, Daniel winced, Jack was pissed, but Sam should have done as she was ordered. Sam was batting a thousand tonight.

Okay, they're gone, Jack said, Come on, Nic. Danny let's get outta here while the gettin' is good.

Right, Jack, Daniel turned and led the way to the elevator. Once inside, I'm sorry, Jack. I thought Sam was gone, too. We had just been briefed by Lou and was on our way here, when she caught up with us. Jack, I think Sam is going to be a bit of a problem?

Ya think, Jack pressed the button for topside. He shook his head, Lou have eveything set up?

Yeah, Daniel looked at him, then at Nicole, Nic, your things will waiting for you when we get to Jack's.

She nodded, she decided to stay silent and out of the way for the time being. She noticed that Jack had become very tense after the run in with Colonel Carter. He had enough to worry about and she didn't want to add to it.

Jack's house was nestled on Ravenglass Way, off of Balmoral Road, Broadmoor Bluffs on a quiet cul de sac. It was remote enough for peace and quiet, not many military, but close to Cheyenne Mountain. He mainly kept to himself when he was on Earth, having the Danny and Teal'c over every so often since he was promoted. Sam hadn't been over since….. Well since and now she was engaged to Shanahan. At least Jack thought she still was, but her actions as of late were beginning to make him wonder.

Jack unlocked the front door, turned on the light and went straight to the key pad to disarm the house alarm.

Daniel ushered Nicole into the frontroom, while Jack and Teal'c spoke to the security guards from the mountain.

Are you thirsty, Daniel offered.

Nic shook her head no, as she looked around the room. Walking up to the far wall by the fireplace, she looked at the pictures and awards hanging on the wall. The picture of a little boy in a baseball uniform surprised her, because she could see Jack's eyes staring back at her. He had a son? She looked over the other various pictures, most of the SG1, others of a very young Jack in uniform. The one of him with what looks to be like a parachute intrigued her.

Okay, Jack said, We're all set. Here Nic, your stuff. Dr. Lam went to your quarters and packed a few things for you.

Thank you, she signed and took her weekender bag, Where?

Come on, I'll show you the guest bedroom, Jack said, Danny and Teal'c are going to have to sleep out here. Anyway, I think it's time to call it a night.I feel like I've been dragged by a Mastrage.

Funny, Jack, Daniel said sourly, Get dragged by a strange smelly beast on a far away planet and no one ever lets you live it down.

At least you don't smell like one this time, Jack reminded Daniel, the looked at Nic, Worse than a skunk. No amount of soap could kill the stench. Teal'c secure the house, okay? I'll be right back.

Of course, O'Neill, Teal'c bowed, then went about inspecting and securing the dwelling along with Daniel.

Jack showed Nicole the guest room, where the extra towels, blankets, pillows, ect.

Now, I'm just down the hall, Jack pointed, And, T and Danny are in the frontroom. Doc says it might be a good thing to use the sleeping pills she gave us so we can skip to a deep sleep. Anyway, I'm not too far if you need me?

She nodded, unsure of what to say. She didn't like the idea of going to sleep, but she felt exhausted.

Just down the hall, she signed.

Yeah, Jack smiled, I'll leave my door open okay? Just in case? I'll let you get settled.

She smiled and nodded.

Jack had gone back downstairs, making sure that Teal'c and Danny were comfortable for the evening. He really didn't need to double check anything, he knew that Teal'c would take care of it. As he hit the first landing, he smelled the frufru stuff Danny called coffee, which Jack kept on hand to appease his friend, he smiled and shook his head.

So, gonna be an all nighter boys, Jack asked, leaning up against the doorway of the kitchen.

Hey, Jack, Daniel said, blowing on the newly poured cup in his hand, as he sat down at the breakfast nook, I thought you were calling it a night?

I am, Danny boy, Jack smiled, Just needed to get brief from Teal'c, before lights out. By the way, where is he?

Oh, he went to go check the perimeter of the house and make sure the guards were out of sight, Daniel said, matter of factly, He should be back soon. As a matter of fact, that should be him now.

The back door opened and Teal'c stepped in, removing his coat and hat and hanging them up.

Hey, Teal'c, Jack observed his friend, Is it raining?

Yes, O'Neill, Teal'c answered, It appears that a storm is coming in. Flashes of lighting and low rumbles of thunder could be heard approximately 2 miles away.

Ah, Colorado Springs. Don't like the weather just wait five seconds, Jack said, Everything else good to go?

Indeed, Teal'c bowed, I had to instruct two airmen to relocate their vehicle so it could not be seen. The situation is corrected and now they are out of sight.

Good, Jack nodded, Your favorite hot cocoa should be on the shelf behind the your tea. I'm callin' it a night and no more than three cups of coffee for Danny. Goodnight.

I believe I will indulge and I will make sure Daniel Jackson only has three cups, Teal'c smiled, Goodnight.

'Nite Jack and thanks a lot, Daniel grimaced.

As Jack headed up the stairs, he glanced out the window noticing the wind was picking up making the trees whip back and forth. He barely caught the flash of lightning, but no thunder.

Go figure, he muttered under his breath, It was a dark and stormy night…..the story of my life.

He passed by the guest room, the door cracked. He decided against looking inside, not wanting to disturb Nic if she was finally sleeping. He wasn't looking forward to sleeping much because it meant he might have that dream again.

He closed the door to his, not bothering to turn on the lights, heading straight for his bathroom, he was going to go ahead and take the sleeping pills the doc had given him. He caught a good look of himself in the mirror,a heavy five o'clock shadow and dark circles under his eyes. He hasn't looked this bad since the whole Ba'al thing.

Popping the pill in his mouth, then getting some water, he said, Here's mud in your eye.

Stripping his shirt off, followed by his jeans, Jack tossed them into the corner and pulled back the sheets on the left side of the bed, laying down with heavy sigh and closing his eyes. When a sound to his right made him open them again and quickly turn on the lamp, What the hell? Nic? What are you doing here?

At first she started babbling at him in Hindi causing Jack to make a time out sign with his hands, Whoa! Sign, please? I can't understand what you're saying remember?

She had been so frightened that she had forgotten. Crawling out from under the covers, she signed that she had heard something outside her window and she got scared, so she came in here, like he said she could.

He hung his head, It's just a thunderstorm, Nic. It's common on the Front Range this time of year. It was probably the spruce that I need to cut back scratching outside your window.

Emphatically she sighed that it wasn't the wind or a tree, that she was sure she hears someone outside. She even though she saw a shadow when a flash of lighting obscured it.

Okay, Jack said, getting up, opened the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out his weapon, checking the magazine and safety, Stay here. If you hear all hell break loose, you lock yourself in the bathroom and don't come out until either Danny, Teal'c or myself come get you. Do you understand?

He didn't even bother grabbing his pants, he silently made his way to the guest room, to look out the window and see if he could make out what she could have seen. That's when a bright flash of lightning illuminated the darkness and a huge boom of thunder shook the house. The street lights flickering outside put Jack on alert when he heard the creek of the second step coming up the stairs.

O'Neill, Teal'c said solemnly. He had heard the special ops soldier come down the hall before the lights flickered in the house, something was making his friend check around .

Yeah, Jack emerged from Nic's room just as Teal'c came into view, Nic said she heard something outside and thought she saw a shadow, too.

Jack, Daniel came bounding up the stairs right behind the Jaffa, Everything okay? The lights just flickered? Nic okay?

Yeah, Jack replied, She's in my room. Something spooked her.

Another flash lit the whole house up, followed by a boom right over them, causing the lights to go out and Nic to shriek.

Danny, call it in, Teal'c check the front, see if it's the whole neighborhood and make sure the backup power to the alarm system comes online, Jack ordered as he made his way back to the bedroom, Nic!

Jack pushed the door open and nearly got knocked over by Nic, Whoa! Easy sweetheart! It's okay. We're okay. It's looking like the whole neighborhood is out! We'll just double check with the guards outside. But, I'm guessing lightning hit one of the transformers up on ridge. Power should be back on in an hour, the power company is really good about getting it fixed, I promise. Let me just get dressed, Teal'c and I are going to check outside.

She tightened her arms around his waist, not wanting to let go. Thunderstorms scared the crap out of her, but something didn't feel right and she was scared for Jack.

Hey, Jack whispered into her hair, putting left arm around her, Hey. It's okay. Come on. Let me get dressed, you don't even have to close your eyes.

She quickly looked up at him, she didn't find any of this funny.

Jack, Daniel called from the bottom of the stairs, The guards say everything is clear, power is down in the whole housing development.

Okay, Danny, Jack answered back, I'll be down in a minute.

She sat on the edge of the bed, while he put on his clothes, she looked out the window the rain was coming down in sheets. Do you have to go outside, she signed.

Taking one look, Jack kneeled down in front of her, I don't like it either. I hate getting wet, so does Teal'c. But come downstairs, Danny will sit with you until I get back. Come on.

Downstairs, Daniel had lit candles strategically placed around the house for just this reason, Jack was always prepared. He took one look at Nicole, who was white as a ghost and couldn't agree more, he hated storms like this, too.

Ready, T, Jack asked as he got Nic settled on the couch, Danny, you armed?

Yeah, Daniel showed his 9mm, Be careful.

Yeah, Jack grabbed his coat out of the closet and slipped his boots on, Turn the alarm back on once we're out the door.

Okay, Daniel went to the keypad, deactivated the system and then turned it back on as soon as the door closed.

The rain was making it hard to see as Jack and the Jaffa warrior searched around the house. Jack came to stand on the corner of the house with a good vantage point on the guest bedroom window, looking for anything that would show if someone had been standing here. He looked at the spruce, it was nowhere near the roof to make any noise, so what or who was it? Jack signalled for Teal'c to go back inside, he had one more place to look before heading for cover. He headed for the back edge of his property, where he had put in a privacy hedge last year. This would be the only place anyone could hide,not be seen from the house and have easy access to a road because of new construction going on. Looking back at the house, Jack watched as power came back on to the whole neighborhood. He could also see perfectly into his house, also he spotted a set of indistinguishable shoeprints in the mud, he was going to have to finally break down and build a privacy fence. He gave on last look over his shoulder, a flash of lightning helping. Nothing of the possible intruder, so he made his way back to the house.

What the hell was she thinking, as she drove the unnamed streets of the new housing development being built behind Jack's house. She should be home, Pete was working an extra shift since she was supposed to be offworld. Sam hadn't called him since coming back. But, something was going on and she wanted to find out what it was. It hurt that she was cut off from the team, it wasn't her fault the chieftain was a chauvinist. Still, she had barely made it back to her car before spotting Jack by the hedge. At least she had hidden her car in what was going to become a garage of the newly framed house. She had made sure that it couldn't be seen from the house or anywhere else on the property.

Jack entered the front door, soaked and frozen to the bone. He was pissed because someone had been watching his house, he just didn't know who. Now he had to decide what to do next, tell the others or not. As he stripped off his wet coat and boots, he decided to keep what he found to himself for now, he fill in Danny and Teal'c in the morning. Right now he wanted a hot shower, warm bed and to his surprise, Nic curled up with him. Wait a minute, where did that come from?

Here Jack, Daniel threw a towel at him, You're soaked! Did you see anything?

No, Jack lied, turning his back to them, he didn't want Teal'c to see his face.

Nor did I, Teal'c added, The weather was not in our favor.

No, Mother Nature was being cranky tonight, Jack joked, But, hey, power is back. Gotta love that.

Yeah, Daniel looked at Jack, Well strip, I'll get everything in the dryer and I'll call it in so Lou doesn't worry.

Thanks, Danny, Jack said over his shoulder, Nic. Why don't you head back upstairs. Or you could close your eyes.

The look she gave him was priceless, he had to hide his smile and try not to bust out laughing as she turned bright red, then raced back upstairs.

What was that all about, Daniel looked perplexed.

Nothing, inside joke, Jack chuckled, I think I better hit the shower quick. I took a sleeping pill just before everything happened.

Uh oh, Daniel looked at him, You okay?

Yeah, feeling a little drowsy, Jack answered, taking another towel from Daniel to wrap around his waist as he stripped down complete, And, thanks for…..

Yeah, yeah, Daniel waved him off, wringing water out of the clothes that Teal'c had already deposited on the floor.

Jack noticed the door to the guest bedroom was closed, he paused briefly then changed his mind and headed to take a shower.

The hot water scalded his skin, but he took it. Jack had figured that this was just a small penance for the lie he had told Daniel and Teal'c. Washing his hair, he thought about the footprints. The NID is quick , but not that quick. They had put a lockdown on everything going in and out of the SGC, could it be the Trust rearing it's ugly head? No, Jack rinsed his hair, then lathered up to wash his face, then his chest. He was getting ready to wash lower, when he felt cold air hit his back.

What the f…., he cursed, turning to see Nic naked, What are you doing, Nic?!

She had stripped off her pajamas, an aching need overtaking with each step. She heard what he said, even understood, but didn't reply, not sure if the words would come out so he could understand. Instead she figured action was the best way to make him understand.

Gently she palmed his soft cock, stroking him slowly, until he was throbbing hard in her hand. She pushed him into the corner of the shower, where she stepped into him, imprisoning his erection against her stomach, causing him to brace himself with both hands.

Kiss me Jack, she whispered, as she then ran her hand over his chest.

He looked at her in shock, his brain screaming, don't do it, his body saying otherwise.

Nic, he panted, as she slid her wet skin over his traitorous dick that jerked of its own volition. The sensation caused him to close his eyes, throw his head back and let out a low strangled moan.

She kissed his chest, blazing a trail from his left nipple to his right hip, not wanting to go after the gigantic prize that now hovered in front of her face. Starting at the base, she placed feathery kisses up his shaft, paying specific attention the glans, swirling her tongue around before sucking the frenulum.

Oh sweet, Jesus, he cried out, his knees almost giving out on him.

Roughly he grabbed a fist full of her hair as she began to deep throat him. He had to regain control of this or it was going to be over way too soon.

Nic, he said hoarsely, but she didn't stop nor answer him.

Oh god, he thought to himself, The last time he had a woman go down on him, it didn't feel anything like this. Jack could feel his balls tighten and that warm feeling begin to spread in the pit of his stomach. Although it would feel good to just let go, he couldn't. Somehow He managed to pull Nic off him, he really hoped he wouldn't regret this.

Nicole, he managed to say, What are you doing? We can't. I can't. You're under the influence of alien knowledge. And, Danny and T?

Tears, she was crying. He had made her cry, shit! He watched as she crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt at a self-hug. Putting his hands on either side of her, he leaned his forehead on hers, a little voice in his head urging him to hold her, comfort her. If anyone understood what was happening to her at this moment, it was him. He remembered how alone he felt with all that garbage in his head and how he wished someone had been there for him like this. Add the mysterious intruder and how could he not.

I'm sorry, he whispered, hoping that she would still want him. He softly planted a kiss on her forehead and waited. He would kick himself later, but he would understand if she slapped him or something. When he felt her tentative touch, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

God, please let this be okay, he murmured, taking her lips in a passionate kiss, We need to be quiet.

She nodded, it was all he needed. Picking her up, she placed her against the wall and began to return the pleasure she had been giving him earlier. He took one of her nipples in his mouth, gently sucking on it until he released the rosy pebble of flesh to ravish the other with same attention to detail.

Ah, Jack, Nic cried out, as he sucked on her breast like a starving man.

Shhh, baby, he whispered in her ear, Remember? They can't know.

He trailed kisses down her throat, between her cleavage, while probing the wet curls between her legs with his finger, spreading her slick lips, penetrating her with his middle finger until he could go no further. She was more than ready for him, her juices coating his finger. He pulled his hand away, replacing it with the tip of his leaking cock. Slowly he entered her, causing them both to hiss in mutual pleasure. Once he was fully sheathed deep in her, he waited, giving her tight tunnel time to adjust to him. Nic mumbled something into his shoulder, he decided to share an unknown fact, speaking clearly in Hindi to her, It's alright darling. I've got you. I won't let you fall.

Painstakingly slow, Jack began to move, pacing their pleasure, each thrust brought a sweet sound from her, which made him double his effort to not let it end too soon. He adjusted the angle of his hips, which hit her g-spot. Her walls clamped down around him making his vision white out briefly. Jack repeated his movements, again grazing her sweet spot and she let out a scream.

That's it baby, he coaxed, Let go, Nic. I've got you love.

This time, he slammed into her harder, making her say his name.

Oh yes, love, Jack panted, Almost. Cum for me.

Jack, Nic bit his shoulder hard as he plunged deep into her again and again. Her body was on fire and she was so close.

More, she mewed.

That was all it took, he began pummeling her relentlessly, until her body seized and shattered around him, causing him to lose control and fill her until she was overflowing. Jack managed to keep them upright although his legs feeling like rubber bands.

The words came from somewhere deep inside and he didn't stop them, I love you.

She looked deep into his eyes and answered him breathlessly, I love you, too.

The water started to turn cold, so gently he pulled out and put her down. Turning off the water, Jack quickly grabbed towels, wrapping her up, then himself. As they stepped out, Jack used a second towel to rough dry his hair, then began to dry her's. He was definitely feeling the effects of the sleeping pill now and his extra physical activity.

I'm going to pass out, he wrapped his arms around her waist, Please don't hold that against me?

She shook her head, and whispered, No, I understand. Let's go to bed.

She led to the bed, where she climbed under the sheets, tossing the towel on the floor. Dropping his towel on the floor, he followed, settling in, then he said sleepily, Come here.

Nic curled up close next to him, laid her head on his chest, the steady beat of his heart sending her off to sleep.

Jack felt her fall asleep, closing his eyes, his drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO _**Fight for Love**_

0500 HOURS- THE NEXT MORNING

Jack's body woke him up as usual, only thing different was the warm body curled up in front of him, Nicole. He let all the memories of last night play over in his mind and for a brief moment he wanted to close his eyes, snuggle up behind her and go back to sleep. Yet, he couldn't. Reluctantly he untangled his legs and arms from her and rolled over onto his back. He had more pressing matters, to include his bladder, that he had to take care of, so exiting the bed, Jack made his way to the bathroom. After relieving himself, while washing his hands, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. What was he going to do?

Exiting the bathroom, he saw that Nic was still sound asleep. He really wanted to leave her that way, but he couldn't. Before he tried waking her, he quickly grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the top of the clean clothes basket and put them on. He wasn't too sure he could resist her if he was naked, for that matter, was he going to be able to since she was naked? He shook his head, no he would have to.

Stealing his nerves for what he had to do next, Jack climbed back into the bed, scooted up behind her and whispered her name, Nic?

He watched her as she still layed there asleep, her tossled hair, her soft face, she was how old? She looked so young and he was just an old war horse. What in the world did she see in him? He had to redirect his thoughts, he didn't want to have to deal with the whole age thing, not yet. The whole he had intimate sexual relations with a civilian employee who was under the influence of alien technology under his chain of command, was a little more pressing at the moment. Screw the regs! It was more than that, alien influence aside, Jack wanted her last night, plain and simple. Hell, he wanted her right now, over and over and over again. No, he shook his head. Most of all, he wanted to kiss her awake, see her smile and hear her say his name. Jack wanted to explore every inch of her and then some, but he stifled that. Dear God, he hoped he could make her understand what he was about to say.

Nic, he said a little louder, gently nudging her hip to rouse her from her slumber, Nic, wake up, honey? Please?

As she moved, he couldn't fight the urge overtaking him, he bent down and kissed her shoulder. Oh he was a goner! When she rolled over, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him, he could swear his heart stopped. It only started again when she whispered his name. Damn, was she beautiful! He might be going to jail, but he's going to go happy. He leaned down and took her lips in a searing kiss, parting them with his tongue, exploring and tasting her until they were both breathless. He didn't want the kiss to end, but air was more important.

Good morning, Jack, she smiled.

Good morning love, Jack replied, I'm sorry to wake you up. But, you need to get dressed.

The confused look that crossed her face made his heart ache, but he needed to explain and get it out now.

Nic, he hesitated, I gotta go check the back forty. You were right, someone was outside watching the house last night. But, before I go, you need to get dressed. You can go back to sleep, but you need to at least put your night shirt back on. Look, what happened last night was… well?

This couldn't be happening, not after the way he kissed her a moment ago and he did call her "love".

He saw the tears and that look, he needed her to understand, now.

Wait a minute, please hear me out, Jack pleaded, but a noise in the hallway caught his attention.

Jack immediately sprang from the bed and went to listen by the door. That's when she realized how much trouble they were both in, he was only trying to protect them. She tried to desperately to remember where she put her clothes before entering the bathroom and didn't see them anywhere. Pulling the sheet to cover herself, Nic sat up and looked at Jack terrified, he was going to lose his job or worse if they got caught like this. What was she thinking?

He listened at the door, it was Daniel getting something from the linen closet in the hall, probably an extra bath sheet towel. Danny loved huge towels and had to have at least two when he showered. When he was sure Danny had returned downstairs, Jack turned to go back to bed when he froze in place at the sight before him. Nic, with the sheet pulled up as high as it would go and tears flowing down her face. Damn it! He made her cry again!

He flew across the room, back to the bed. This was not turning out like he had hoped. Sitting in front of her, Jack took her face in his hands and brushed the tears away, Please don't cry? Please? Hurts me something fierce to see you cry. Worse, I'm the reason.

She shook her head furiously, then wrapped her arms around his neck and managed to say in English, No!

Shhhh, baby, he said, It's okay. First, let me grab you a shirt or something.

Rummaging through his dresser, he pulled out a well worn Air Force Academy t-shirt and handed it to her before sitting on the edge of the bed. Once she had it on, he kept his back to her, it was the only way he could manage the rest of this conversation.

Look, last night was, well, wow, Jack started, But, you have to understand and I think you're beginning to, it should have never happened. At least in the reality that is the SGC, I'm your boss.

Now, with that said, Nic, he swallowed, closed his eyes and let the words come, I wanted it to happen. I only hope that it wasn't the Ancient in your head that made you do it, but I wanted you. When Thor gets that stuff out of your head, I'll understand if you don't, you know. I'll make sure you stay where you're at, I'll go.

But, on the off chance that it meant anything, he turned and looked at her, I ….Well, if you want? I'm not the kinda guy that does one nighters, I'm too old for that. And, that's another thing…

She cut him off by throwing him back on the bed and kissing him. He wanted to see this through, not dump her like some piece of broken pottery. He really wanted her.

Damn, but she tasted sweet, he couldn't get enough of her!

She was all over him and he liked it. Jack grabbed a handful of hair and the other hand, her soft curves and revelled in how her body molded to his, as if she had been made for him. Reluctantly, again, he broke the kiss, he had other business to attend to and he needed to get to it. The fact that she pouted made all that more difficult not to flip her over and take her.

Easy, Red, he panted, and sat up, Later. I've got to go do something first. Remember, we can't show any PDA's or shit will hit the fan, okay?

Giving Jack an odd look, she decided to sign, What?

Sorry, he smiled, Gotta keep the personal displays of affection to zero. Can't let people know.

She nodded, he was right. So she let him up and nearly laughed out loud when he had to adjust himself when he stood up.

Not funny, Jack chuckled, I gotta change. Big Boy is a little too noticeable at the moment.

Walking downstairs, Jack noticed the kitchen light on and could hear Danny snoring up a storm. Chuckling, he went to the kitchen to grab some coffee and ask Teal'c how he slept. He found Teal'c nursing a cup of at the breakfast nook. Pouring his cup, Jack leaned up against the counter sipping the hearty brew while waiting for Teal'c to begin the conversation.

Is Nicole alright, Teal'c solicited, wondering if his hunch about his friend were correct.

Oh, Teal'c was good, Jack thought to himself, Did he know what happened last night between him and Nic? And, if he did, what will happen? He knows Teal'c won't say anything to anyone, but will he understand, even when Jack wasn't quite sure about it himself?

Teal'c, Jack decided to change the subject for now, I think there was someone here last night. I spotted some water downed footprints by the privacy hedge. Wanna go check it out with me?

With his infamous raised eyebrow, Teal'c nodded, Indeed. Why did you not mention it last night, O'Neill?

Whoever they were, they were long gone, Jack answered, That and something just wasn't tracking. We locked down communications going in and out of the mountain immediately. George was literally hand carrying information back to D.C. last night and will be doing the same with the reply from the Oval Office. I don't think it was NID or the Trust in my sloppy back forty last night.

Who do you think it was, Daniel yawned, entering the kitchen, By the way, I'm sorry Teal'c for snoring all night. Ooo, is the coffee fresh?

Jack snickered, pointing, Yes, Danny boy. Your cup is over there on the counter, By the way, Teal'c? How many cups did he have last night?

I limited Daniel Jackson to only three, Teal'c grinned like a cheshire cat, proud of his accomplishment.

Jack let out a low whistle, No wonder he sounded like a west bound train barrelling down the tracks to Denver.

HAHA, Daniel huffed, sipping the hot liquid, savoring it, So, who do think it was last night then?

Don't know, Danny, Jack finished his coffee, But, I'm going to go find out. Where did I leave my phone?

Pulled it out of your pocket, put it on the shelf by the front door, Daniel answered, then grinned, Nic up yet?

Uh, yeah, Jack quipped.

Okay, I'll take a cup up to her in your room, Daniel smirked, looking at Teal'c, I guess I owe you $20.00?

What, Jack yelped, You placed bets?!

Teal'c, Daniel pointed at the Jaffa, Don't worry Jack. We won't say anything and we like Nic. Now, go find out who was spying on the house okay? I'll lock up behind you and keep her company. Is she decent?

Yes, Jack answered, relieved, Thanks guys.

The knock at Jack's door surprised Nic, when it opened to see Daniel saunter in with two cups of coffee, she started to panic. Even though she couldn't articulate, and Daniel didn't sign, she felt the need to explain, the only question was how.

Daniel saw the look on her face, and immediately knew, Its okay, Nicole. Coffee? Cream and sugar, right? Can you see Jack and Teal'c yet?

Daniel handed her the cup and then went to look out Jack's window, glimpsing the two men by the privacy hedge, looking for any indication of who the unknown voyeur from last night could be. He began to wonder who would be that stupid to even try invading Jack's privacy? The person must have a death wish for sure.

Looks like they are heading over to the new construction to see if they can find anything, Daniel said, nonchalantly over his shoulder, I don't know who it could be? But, once Jack finds out, they better run like hell. Nobody and I mean nobody invades Jack's privacy, and his home is his castle, his safe haven. I almost feel sorry for the poor fool. Turning, Daniel looked at Nicole, You okay?

She nodded, just looking at her cup. What would Daniel think if he knew? He wouldn't tell on Jack would he? No. No, he wouldn't?

Nic, Daniel began, Its okay. Your secret is safe with me and Teal'c. Just take it easy on Jack, please? The last relationship he was in, the break up was bad. Jack was a mess, then he had Ancient downloaded into his head, again, put into stasis on an Asgard ship for a few months. When he finally got back to the SGC after the Ancient was removed, he was promoted and has been flying a desk, as he puts it until now. Jack is actually a very sensitive person when it comes to love, so I know that last night is not a one-time thing.

She smiled, tears in her eyes, hopefully Daniel knew that she understood what he told her.

Looks like they're on their way back, Daniel suddenly said, And, Jack looks pissed. Come on.

Making their way back to the house, the two men remained silent, refraining from vocalizing what they found out. Neither man could believe who had been here last night, but to be honest, Jack wasn't very surprised. Sam had been acting odd for the past few months, dropping hints about her relationship with the detective wasn't going too well. He shook his head, she had been here last night, spying on him again. He hadn't called her out on it, but she had left signs, but she had been ordered to go home, stay there and not report back to the SGC for 48 hours. Sam was now giving Jack no choice, but to confront her on her actions. SHIT!

Daniel and Nicole waited for them in the kitchen. As they came in through the backdoor, Daniel immediately picked up on Jack's mood, but when Teal'c shook his head, he knew it was bad, very bad. He knew better than to ask, Jack would tell them soon enough, so Daniel decided breakfast was in order.

Nic, would you like to help with breakfast, Daniel glanced at Jack, gaging his reaction, when he saw nothing, he went about preparing the meal.

Bless Daniel, Jack thought, watching the younger man putter around his kitchen, it was normally his job to cook unless he was really out of commission. Danny boy, however knew him well enough to leave things until Jack was ready. Nic, on the other hand looked like she was about to jump out of her skin. After pouring another cup of coffee, Jack stepped outside on the back deck, nursing the steaming cup of brew, mulling over what he needed to do about Sam. He really needed to have a heart to heart with Nic.

Hearing the door open, Jack turned to see her coming out. Was she still in just his t-shirt? When she nervously signed if he was okay, he smiled, Daniel send you out here like that?

Nicole looked at herself. Crap, she was half naked. Nervously she looked around.

No worries, no neighbors, Jack said, putting his cup down and opening his arms for her, once there, he continued, It's not very warm out though. Don't need you getting sick.

He held her for a while, almost hoping Carter would walk around the corner, but instead he settled for this. There would be enough time for confrontation later.

As they ate, for whatever reason, the men talked about everything except the huge elephant in the room, who had been outside the house last night. Nic listened and went along with the discussion, waiting for Jack to finally reveal the culprit. After the meal, Nic watched as Jack cleaned the kitchen, Daniel and Teal'c moving to the living room. The phone ringing took everyone by surprise.

Hello, O'Neill residence, Daniel spoke clearly, What? When? Okay, I'm on my way. I'll let him know Lou. Thanks, bye. Jack!

Yeah, Danny, Jack hollered back, Everything okay at the SGC?

Thor beamed in, Daniel exclaimed, Said he needs me to come to the SGC, that he knows what happened and that everything is going to be alright. He has something for me to translate, though. Teal'c and I will go, you two stay. Okay?

Jack let out a sigh of relief, Okay, Danny. You two be careful on the road up, it's wet.

I will drive O'Neill, Teal'c added, We will return as soon as possible. Will you be alright?

Yeah, double check with the security detail on your way out, Jack nodded, I'll secure the house until you both get back. And, Teal'c fill in Lou will ya?

Teal'c bowed as he took the keys to the SUV they drove home in last night.

Jack set the alarm as he heard the vehicle doors close and the engine roar to life.

Okay, Jack turned to her, They're gone. We need to talk.

What about, she said clear as day, shocking both of them.

Oh it's a good thing Thor is here, Jack said, Don't count on speaking English for long, it bounces back and forth.

She nodded, What's wrong? Are we in danger?

Not in the way you think, Jack replied, Come on. Let's go sit and talk.

Settling on the couch, Jack gathered his thoughts, choose his words. Nic waited, anxious about what he was going to say.

I figured out who our voyeur is, Jack started, It isn't good. We're going to have to be careful.

Who, Nic asked fervently.

Colonel Carter, Jack winced, just saying the words out loud made it worse.

Nic saw the look on Jack's face, hesitating briefly, she asked, What could she do?

Have me thrown in jail, Jack answered, Or worse.

There's worse, Nic exclaimed.

Jack turned to her, Before the mission when I got Ancient downloaded into my head for the second time, Carter and I were in a relationship of sorts. When Thor put me in stasis to save my life, she apparently didn't think I was going to make it, so she met a guy….. And, well, you can figure out how things went from there. The icing on the cake was I made it, that I was promoted and became Commander of the SGC. Sam and I had come to an agreement to let the whole thing go so we could still work at the SGC. However, recently she has been dropping hints about her current relationship being on the rocks and her actions of late have pushed the whole boundaries of professionalism to the brink.

The silence was grueling and Jack stared at his hands for a long time. When Nic still hadn't answered, he decided to just go for it. Steadying himself, he said, Look, happily ever after is not in my DNA. My track record with women can vouch for that. At my age, I don't have many second chances left, if any? Like I said earlier, I don't do one nighters, booty calls, or fuck buddies. I sleep with someone it's serious. I'm all in, I don't half ass things. So, I'm just going to say it. I'm serious about what happened between me and you last night. Serious enough to do whatever it takes to prove it.

What do you mean do what it takes, Nic scooted close and touched his hand.

Retire, Jack looked her right in the eye, Again. I'll drop my papers today if that's what it takes, effective immediately. Also, to keep you safe, I will call in any and all favors, make any threat to whomever I need to so that you are safe. If it doesn't work out, I'll still retire so you can work at the mountain.

No, she cried, throwing her arms around his neck, Don't go. Stay.

Bringing her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her tightly, he whispered, It might not be that simple, baby. I have a lot of enemies who would love to see me gone from the SGC and Air Force. And, you could be used against me to make that happen, but they will have one hell of a fight on their hands if they try. So, as I said earlier, we have to be careful if this is supposed to work, okay?

He pulled back to see her face, her tear stained cheeks making his heart ache.

Shhh, he gently brushed his thumb over her full lips, then kissing her.

She opened up for him to kiss her deeply, their tongues fighting for dominance. Jack decided to give in and let her take control. He was not disappointed as Nic swirled and sucked on his tongue, eliciting a deep moan from him. Breaking off the kiss, she sat up and removed her shirt. Jack gasped at the sight of her luscious breast, reaching out, rolling her right nipple between his thumb and index finger. It was her turn to moan, throwing her head back as the delicious warmth spread through her body. Leaning forward, Jack captured her taunt pearl in his mouth, sucking on it, while he played with the other so it didn't feel left out.

Nic suddenly pulled away, tugging at his shirt. Jack got the idea and let her pull it over his head to deposit it on the floor.

Hang on baby, Jack said hoarsely, Let me close the shades. I don't need an Airman watching the show through the windows.

She watched as he got up and closed the curtains. As she watched him return, the huge bulge in his jeans gave her an idea.

Before he could sit back down, Nic grabbed a belt loop on his jeans, pulling him right in front of her. She undid the top button, followed by the zipper. Tugging on the waistband of his boxers, his already leaking erection sprung free and thumped him in the stomach. Jack let out a low hiss, when Nic's tongue dove into the eye of his cock and licked the pre cum on the tip clean. He gently fisted her hair to steady himself as she place a trail of kissed down his cock to the base.

Ah shit, he grunted, God that feels good.

She was going to show him exactly how good as she licked her way back up, paying special attention to the throbbing vein on the left side. She decided he had too much clothes and yanked the offensive material past his hips to his knees, where Jack stepped out of them, tossing them somewhere with the other clothing. Nic then guided him to the corner of the couch, letting him get comfortable before picking up where she left off.

She took swirled her tongue around the swollen head of cock, flicking her tongue over the opening every so often. Then relaxing her throat, she slid down as far as she could go, halfway down his shaft, deep throating him, causing him to uncontrollably thrust up, until she almost gagged.

Sorry, Jack rasped, brushing her long tresses away from her face, It's been a long time.

She smiled, returning to her prize, deep throating him again, challenging herself to take more and more of his huge dick until she was balls deep.

Sweet Jesus, Jack cried, Nic! Oh God, I'm going to cum! Please baby!

She pulled off him long enough to say, I want to taste you, Jack. Cum in my mouth.

You want me to cum in your mouth, Jack asked, surprised at the intimate gesture, he replied, Then, keep going love. Drink me dry.

She set a fast pace this time, swallowing him whole each time. She felt his body tense and she knew he was close. To take him over the edge, Nic gently kneaded his balls, then collapsed her cheeks, causing a vacuum like effect. She didn't believe it was possible, but just before he came, she swore she felt him grow thicker in her mouth. Finally, when Jack went limp, she licked his cock clean, making sure not to miss a single drop. Done, she crawled up into the crook of his shoulder and snuggled up next to him.

Jack pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over them, working hard to get his breathing under control before speaking. He kissed her on the forehead, closed his eyes, Baby, you wore me out, but I promise I will repay the pleasure later.

He felt her smile against his chest. Oh yeah, he was going to make her scream his name.

The phone ringing woke them with a start, Jack scrambling to grab the one by the couch.

O'Neill, he groused, Danny? What time is it? Really? Okay. What's up? When? Tonight? Roger that. Security? Roger that. Yep, 0930. He hung up the phone, scrubbed his hand over a very obvious five o'clock shadow, then looked at a severely rumpled, confused Nic.

It's okay, Jack began, Is it really 1800 out? Wow, we've been asleep for a long time! First, George is back, good news, NID, Trust have no idea what happened. Two, we need to be back at the mountain 0930, Thor is going to beam us all up and take us back to the planet to get that crap out of your head. Three, security is no longer needed and we're on our own tonight. Danny and Teal'c are getting what we need for tomorrow together. It's just going to be SG1, Lam, George and us on the ship with Thor, minus Sam, she's on administrative leave for five days. George apparently talked to her and gave her stern lecture about her actions. George also knows, Danny spoke to him, he's surprised, but happy. He'll help if anyone tries to give us a problem. So, dinner? What do you feel like?

He totally surprised her with his prowess in the kitchen, making pork spare ribs with salsa verde, Mexican rice and street corn. It was one the Teal'c's favorite meals, but since he wasn't here and Jack didn't want the food to go bad, she was the winner in the whole deal.

At least there will be leftovers, Jack said, as he handed her the last dish to put in the dishwasher, I'll have to make it up to the big man and make it again.

Oooo, yes, she beamed, I won't tell. I don't want to disappoint him.

He'll understand, Jack dried his hands, Look. We've got a next few day ahead. I'll secure the house, you head upstairs and draw a nice hot bath for us.

A bath, she looked at Jack surprised.

Yeah, he leaned down and kissed her on her nose, It's a jacuzzi bathtub and I just might have some bubble bath somewhere.

Bubble bath, she giggled, You?

I said maybe, he grinned, It's not Mr. Bubble if that's what you think. Now go.

As she went to leave, Jack lightly spanked her on the butt.

OOOOOOO, she cried, covering her backside, and running.

You don't get a move on young lady, there's more where that came from, he warned, Now git!

Jack leaned in the doorway, taking in the sight before him, his mind already drifting to carnal thoughts, blood rushing from his brain to south of his belt line. He quickly toed his shoes off, and quietly made his way to the edge of the tub.

Squatting down, Jack said, huskily, So, is there room enough for me?

She opened her eyes and sat up quickly revealing her flushed breasts above the water line, causing Jack to lick his lips hungrily.

Hmmm, he stands up, pulling his shirt off, Is the water warm?

She eyed the bulge in his pants and licked her own lips, nodding.

Good, he chuckled, stripping off his jeans, his erection springing free from its confines. Thank god he had decided to go commando earlier.

She scooted forward so he could climb in behind her, his long legs cradling her.

Sit back, Jack whispered, dropping a kiss on her shoulder, his arms circling her waist pulling her close, I see you found the bubble bath.

Lavender and roses, she teased, looking over her shoulder.

No one will believe you if you tell, he smiled back, relaxing against the back of the tub.

No one, she turned around and straddled him, trapping his hard on between their bodies.

Nope, he closed his eyes, as she slid her sex over his length.

Like that, she breathed in his ear.

Yes, he grabbed her by the hips, captured her mouth in a bruising kiss, leaving them both breathless when he broke it off, I said I owe you darlin' for earlier on the couch. You've tasted me, now it's my turn, I want to taste you. Up here.

He motioned to the area on the back of the tub, big enough for her lay back. She did as she was told and Jack didn't hesitate, parting her legs, kissing the inside of one thigh, then the next. His goal, just in sight.

He glanced up at her, Do you taste sweet like honey?

Jack didn't give her the time to answer, he dove in, lightly kissing her outer lips, all the while drinking in her heady fragrance. Then he parted her them with two fingers, revealing her ruby red entrance and her clit. He decided to start his attack on her clit with his tongue, quickly darting his tongue over it, causing Nic to tremble. He smiled, then flattened his tongue to take long, languid swipes at it, which earned him a half moan and cry.

Like that, he copied her last words, Hang on love. I'm going to make your world spin. He thrust his tongue deep inside her and tasted her essence. The lavender and roses mixed with her and urged him on like a starving man, lapping and licking at her. When her hands went into his hair, he went back to her little pleasure button, sucking on it. She moaned his name, it was almost like music. He wanted her to cum for him.

Oh god, what he was doing to her with his mouth. She had only been with one man and he never made her feel like this. Little pulses of pleasure shot up and down her body as Jack attended to her in every way imaginable and not. Her ex had never put did that with his tongue. Her body ached wonderfully as he worshipped her body and she was so close to climaxing.

Jack, she panted, as she felt him slide a finger inside, Oh God!

If you think he'll help love, Jack said huskily, chuckling. She was so close, her pussy was trying to milk his finger, I want you to come for me, Nic. Do you want to come for me?

Yes, she stuttered, looking at him, Yes, please!

He doubled down on his efforts on her clit, while thrusting his two fingers into her now. Then he brushed her g-spot and her whole body seized tightly and she let out a scream. He did it again and again until she arched her back against his face, her tunnel clamping down on his fingers and her juices gushing down his hand until she collapsed. Jack made sure not to leave any of her precious cream to waste and licked her clean. He stood up to grab some towels, but she stopped him, grabbing his half hard cock in her hand, stroking him before opening her mouth.

Oh Nic, he looked down at her, stopping her, Although I would love nothing more than to cum down your throat, I want to cum somewhere else, love.

Her eyes, grew wide as he grabbed a towel, placing it behind her as a pillow, but instead of letting her lay back, he pulled her back into the tub with him. As he kissed her, she could taste herself on his lips and oddly she liked it. He then pushed her back, covering her with his strong lean body.

Bring your legs up, he ordered.

She locked her ankles around his back, grinding her wet sex on him.

Jack let out low growl, Want me, baby? Put me inside, then.

Her hand slipped between them. She carefully guided him to her entrance and waited.

Uh uh, love, Jack kept still, You put me in.

She had never done that before, I don't….

Yes you do, he reassured her, Rub the tip against your slit. That's it, just like that. Raise your hips, relax and push.

She did exactly as he described, feeling the pressure as he slipped just inside of her. She marvelled at how he arched his back almost like he was going to howl, but he didn't go deep. He pulled back, nearly pulling out, then slide back in, this time a little further.

Oh god, Nic, you feel so good, he moaned, burying his face in her neck, repeating the movement again, making her cry out, Yes, baby. That's it! More?

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, Yes, Jack!

Yes, what, Jack asked, Tell me? What do you want?

Fuck, she stammered, unable to speak as he thrust deep inside her.

You want me to what, he pulled out, Tell me Nic.

She let out an exasperated cry and pouted, Fuck me Jack! I want you to fuck me!

You wanna fuck, he entered her again all the way to the hilt, rolling his hips, finding her sweet spot.

YESSSSSSSSSS! She screamed, digging her nails into his back, YES! OH GOD!

Your wish is my command, love, he slammed into her again, then stopped, Loook at me! Look at me, Mo Anam Cara!

She opened her eyes and she saw his soul in his eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

I'm going to do more than just fuck you, he panted, his control nearly gone, I'm going to make love to you. Do you hear me, Nic? I'm going to make love to you, ruin you for any other man. I'm going to make you mine!

She gasped as he began thrusting slowly again, setting her whole body on fire, making her writhe underneath him. She felt the world begin to spiral all around her as he made her body feel things she had never felt before or would feel ever again. Her body was on overload when another orgasm washed over her, but it didn't end there. Jack was still going. Oh good god this man was driving her over the edge.

Jack kept going even as she climaxed again. He dug down deep so he wouldn't lose his load as her wet walls quivered around him. No not yet. He began to speed up and go deeper, feeling the opening to her womb with every thrust. The thought of putting a baby in her, his baby caused him growl her name. He was claiming her tonight, she belonged to him.

AAAAAHHHHH, she squealed,it couldn't be possible but she was going to cum again, he had definitely ruined her, no other man would ever do.

God, yes, baby, he grunted, pounding into her, Again! Again! Ah Nic, take me with you?!

She cried out his name, then felt his whole body go rigid as he came deep inside her, filling her full. When he collapsed on top of her, she held him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

He didn't care, she was his, now and forever.

Nic, he said quietly, I love you.

I love you too, Jack, she nuzzled his cheek, then kissing him.

When he was finally able to move, Jack pulled out of her gently, causing them to both groan in loss. Grabbing the one towel, Jack pulled the drain plug, wrapped Nic in the towel and helped her out of the tub. Standing up, he took the towel that Nic offered him and put it around his waist, stepping out of the tub into her waiting arms.

Definitely bedtime, he said,then without warning picked her up and strode off to bed.

During the night, Jack would wake her up to make love to her again and again. He didn't know how long they would be off world and he wasn't too sure if he could keep his hands to himself now that he had tasted her. She wasn't so sure she would be able to either, each time with him was amazing. She just wasn't ruined, she was in love and he was too.

Cheyenne Mountain-0830:

It had been a busy morning trying to pack what they anticipated would be needed for the trip onboard Thor's ship and for the undetermined amount of time on the planet. They managed to stop at Jack's favorite coffee drive thru picking up the teams favorite things before making the drive to mountain. The elevator ride felt shorter than usual and when the doors opened, they were greeted by Daniel and George.

OOO, is that what I think it is, Daniel sniffed.

Of course, Danny, Jack grinned, handing him a cup and bag, white chocoloate, Macadamia nut cookies and your fru fru coffee, plus Teal'c blueberry streusel muffins. And, for you sir, black with sugar.

Thank you, Jack, George smiled, Dr. Joyce, how are you feeling?

Fine, she answered in perfect English, surprising the two men.

She's been speaking normal for about twelve hours, Jack stated,picking up the ruck sack that the two would be sharing on this mission to conserve room.

Well, that's good, Daniel said, carefully putting the bag under his arm, giving Jack a hand and taking his ruck sack, Teal'c has everything in the embarkation room ready for Thor to beam us up. I did tell you Lam is going, as well as George, right?

Yes, Danny, Jack winked at George, How many cups of coffee have you had already? And, how much sleep did you get last night? Any light reading you're bringing along?

Jack, I take offense, Daniel challenged, sticking out his tongue, As a matter of fact, I got eight hours and this is my third. How did you two sleep last night?

Before Jack could even swipe at Daniel's head, he took off running down the hall the best he could.

Don't drop your coffee, you little son of a…. Jack trailed off, then he turned to look at Nic, What?

Nicole, George shook his head, offered his arm, Let's go get ready for the briefing. We have a long day ahead of us.

What, Jack hollered, left standing in the middle of the hallway.

0900- Briefing

The briefing was short and sweet, just the way Jack liked them. SG 17 was already back on the planet, set up and waiting for them to arrive. In the gateroom, their gear was ready and waiting, along with Dr. Lam.

So doc, Jack said, pointing readjusting his P-90 on his chest, First time.

Yes, she answered, anxiously, trying very hard not look scared out of her mind, Is there anything I should know?

Just stick close to us and you'll be fine, Daniel smiled, Being beamed about the ship is relatively easy compared to going through the gate or the transportation rings.

Okay, she nodded.

Lou came over the the intercom, Alright, SG1 and medical team. You have a go, Thor should be beaming you up at any…..

In that instant a bright beam of light engulfed the team and they were gone.

Moment, Lou finished, Alright, Walter. Time to tidy up and wait for their return.

Yes, sir, Walter nodded, typing in a few commands on the keyboard, before logging out.

From a far corner of the control corner, she watched as SG1 in it's new configuration beamed aboard Thor's ship. When the light dissipated, she turned away silently and left.

Nic had closed her eyes when the bright beam of light surrounded them. She had nearly panicked, having a flashback to what happened on the planet. When she opened her eyes, she found that she had a death grip on Jack's hand, but it was his face that had scared her. He, too, had a momentary flashback to the altar room and all the color had drained from his face.

Jack, she squeezed his hand gently, Are you okay?

Jack, Daniel, lightly touched his shoulder.

He shook his head, took in his surroundings, looked at Nic, I'm okay.

O'Neill, Thor said, Are you alright?

Thor, buddy, Jack brightened up, So, what's the name of the fine vessel we're on today?

The Janet Frasier, Thor announced.

The four men looked at on another in agreement with the name choice.

Thank you, Thor, Jack said solemnly, She would've like it. So, Thor, let me introduce to you Dr. Nicole Joyce, the newest member of the SGC and errant archaeologist of SG1.

Dr. Joyce, Thor moved forward to greet her, Welcome. I have many questions to ask you.

Her jaw dropped as she looked at the diminutive alien as he approached.

Really, she stammered, Wow! I…. um, Jack? Help?

Thor blinked and cocked his head, O'Neill?

Looking at her, Jack had to think quickly, Um, she's... she's…Daniel?

Um, Teal'c, Daniel looked to the Jaffa.

Teal'c true to form, She is introverted person, but she is very pleased to meet you.

Introverted, Jack looks at Teal'c, Really, that's the best you got?

Nic looked at Teal'c and replied, Thanks. I think?

Daniel shook his head, I don't see it.

Thanks, Daniel, Nic quipped.

This way, Thor turned and led the way to a room off the bridge, Dr. Lam, I have prepared this area as a medical facility. Is it sufficient?

Yes, it is, Dr. Lam inspected the area, Thank you, Thor.

Your quarters are two decks below, Thor announced to the others, O'Neill? May we speak in private?

Sure, Thor, give me a second, Jack replied, a little concerned, Ok. Danny will you help Nic?

Sure Jack, Daniel answered.

When everyone had left, Jack turned to Thor, What do you need Thor?

We must remove the marker we introduced into your body so that we can complete the download process, Thor began, Dr. Jackson has explained what happened?

Yes, Jack nodded, Is it going to take long?

No, O'Neill, Thor answered, We will need to explain to Dr. Joyce what will need to happen to her once the download is completed properly. Just as I had done with you, we will reconfigure her brain to handle the information and be able to recall it if and when needed. Will she be accepting of this?

I think so, Jack said, So, she won't need to go into stasis right?

No, O'Neill, Thor reassured the man, remembering full well O'Neill's reaction to the statis he had been put in not long ago. Thor promised Jack it would never have to be done again if anyone came across an Ancient knowledge device.

Okay, Jack rubbed his hands together nervously, Lets do this.

Daniel had put Nic's quarters next to Jack's and helped her get everything settled for them.

Just make sure now Nic, that Dr. Lam doesn't suspect, okay, Daniel reminded her, She's not exactly friends with Sam, but we just don't want to take that chance.

Nic nodded, then asked, What's taking Jack, Daniel?

You know, I don't know, Daniel thought for a second, Come on let's go find him.

They went to the bridge first, only to find, General Hammond, Dr. Lam and Teal'c watching as they raced through space.

Where's Jack, Daniel asked.

I believe O'Neill is still with Thor, Teal'c answered, And, they are not to disturbed.

Suddenly the ship's intercom activated. Thor requested that Daniel and Nic come to a room adjacent to the medical room.

On our way Thor, Daniel said, then looked at Nicole who was obviously worried. They hadn't had time back on Earth to explain to her what needed to happen because of the Ancient in her head. Well, now they had more than enough time.

Daniel led the way, Nic followed, nervous.

The door to the room slid open, then shut behind them quietly.

Before them, Jack was on a table, bathed in a white light, while Thor was monitoring the process from a station close by.

Jack, Nic cried, only for Daniel to stop her.

Hang on, Nic, Daniel pleaded, He's fine. Right, Thor?

Yes, Dr. Jackson, Thor blinked, The process is nearly complete.

Process, what process, Nic tried to break free from Daniel, memories of the bright light and what happened coming back to her.

Nic, Daniel turned her to face him, Look at me? Everything happened so fast, we really didn't have time to go into great detail about what happened to you and Jack on the planet with the altar. He's okay, really. The altar was an obsolete version of the Ancient device that downloads the knowledge into a carrier, . After he had the knowledge downloaded into his head a second time, Thor had to put him in statis because it was just too much for his brain to handle and Jack had to heal of sorts.

I don't understand, Daniel, she looked at Jack then back at Daniel.

That's because Thor never took the knowledge out of my head, Jack murmured, slowly sitting up, Oh, that's going to feel like hangover in a minute.

What, Nic ran up to him, I'm confused, the report I read…

Was a lie, Daniel filled in, There was just too much in Jack's head for Thor to remove, that's why he deteriorated so fast to the point that we nearly lost him. Plus the information needed to be kept somewhere in the event that the Asgard are no longer able to help us anymore.

Why do you think I could speak to you in Hindi, Nic, Jack reminder her, pointing at his head, It's all in there, but Thor added a safeguard so no one could get to it.

The protein marker, Nic took Jack's hand and help him stand.

Yep, Jack smiled, then got serious, The Asgard are going extinct, sweetheart. And, Thor thought it best to leave the knowledge easily accessible, but protected in my brain.

How, she asked.

It's like reformatting or reconfiguring a computer's hard drive, Nic, Daniel explained, So that it can function more efficiently?

Or, an upgrade, Jack added, Thor will do the same thing with you, if you're willing. He figured how to get it out of your head.

Only if you are willing Dr. Joyce, Thor joined the conversation, I was not able to remove the information from O'Neill, but it can be with you.

One too many downloads, Jack laughed, It's there for good now. Thor, Daniel, can you give us second? Let me tell her in private.

Sure, Jack, Daniel nodded.

Of course O'Neill, Thor said.

Once they were gone, Jack cupped her face, You okay? A lot to take in, huh?

You're sure you're okay, right, she fought back the tears.

Yeah, I'm okay, Jack pulled her into his arms, Thor told me the altar needed two people to make the download happen. You being the new carrier, me being the one the information was being downloaded from. Problem, the protein marker. During the process, the marker disrupted the whole thing, like it was supposed to and caused the surge and the rest is history. Before we can take the knowledge out of your head, we have to complete the process for it to be properly removed. Or, something like that.

So, I'll have the knowledge from you, she looked up at him.

Actually, Thor is copying it from me and downloading it into you, Jack squeezed her tight, Unlike me, your brain is not messed up, so Thor can safely remove it here on the ship.

She leaned into him, So, I won't remember any of it?

Not unless you want to carry that burden, Jack said, And, believe me, you don't want to.

Okay, she buried her face in his shoulder.

Hey, show me where my bunk is, Jack sighed, I need to lay down for a bit.

Oh, okay, she said, helping him, Are you sure you're okay?

Yeah, just takes a lot out of you, he leaned on her a little more than he liked, I'm okay. That and you kept me up literally all night long.

Funny, she punched him lightly, I seem to remember it the other way around, Jack.

I know, he gave in, I was a horny old goat, wasn't I?

I didn't mind, she smiled.

She watched him as he slept, her breathing synchronizing with Jack's immediately. He didn't look like he was in his 50's whatsoever. Sure the salt and pepper hair he had was a dead giveaway he was older than her, but she didn't care what anyone thought. He was definitely different from her last boyfriend, whom she was glad left her when he did. Jack was a man, not a boy and she love him.

She double checked the clock by the bed. It was set to Earth time, Colorado Springs, so that it didn't throw their body clocks off and she that she should wake Jack soon so they could get something to eat. She didn't want anyone coming to his quarters and catching them like this, although, she had seen Dr. Lam look at them oddly as she helped Jack back to his room. She had a feeling she was going to have to have a heart to heart with the good doctor before they got back to SGC. Jack wasn't going to be the only one fighting for this relationship.

She suddenly felt Jack move and when she looked down, he was awake, sort of, and with that boyish grin she was now beginning to become very fond of.

Hey, he yawned, What time is it?

Time for all good Generals to wake up, she smiled.

Good, he exclaimed, then snuggled back down like he was going back to sleep, Well, that's not me.

OOOOO, she lightly jabbed him in the ribs, Come on! Before someone comes and finds us like this.

I don't think we have any worries, Jack rolled back over, smiling, And, by the way, that hurt! Anyway, Dr. Lam is no longer a problem. We're okay. George, bless his heart, apparently talked to her. So, now all we have to do is be careful on base, okay? Kiss me.

She leaned down and kissed him forcefully, her tongue dueling with his, causing him to moan into her mouth. Her hands began to wander lower when Jack stopped her.

Food, first, he ordered, Me, later. Now, don't pout, darlin'. There will be a later, I promise.

Okay, she groused.

Uh oh, he sat up and looked at her, Am I going to get punished for stopping you?

Maybe, she tilted her chin in defiance.

Jack waggled his eyebrows, kissing her on the nose, Plenty of time. Come on.

Danny was sitting in the cafeteria reading and eating when they entered.

Danny boy, Jack looked at him, What have I told you about eat first, study later.

To eat dessert first, Daniel grinned, looking up from his book, Feel better after you nap?

Much, Jack answered, So, what has Thor whipped up for us tonight?

Everything to include the kitchen sink, Daniel turned, pointing at the buffet set up behind him.

Holy… Jack exclaimed, Little grey guy went all out! Must have prepared all of this for Teal'c

Indeed, the Jaffa entered the dining area, followed by George and Dr. Lam, It appears we are to feast tonight, O'Neill.

Yeah, cuz tomorrow we eat MRE's, Jack grimaced.

They enjoyed the meal immensely, all their favorite foods present on the buffet, conversation was light and playful. During the whole meal, Nic learned more about SG1 than what she had read in the reports and files she was cleared to read. After dinner, the rest of this team retired to their quarters, while she and Jack went to talk with Thor.

It was Thor's turn to explain the whole procedure for completing the download on the planet, then what was required once they got back to the ship. Thor went on to ask plenty of questions of the young Dr. Joyce, all which she answered with zeal, amazed she was actually talking to him. When she was hired by the SGC, she had no idea what they meant by deep space exploration, it was a job that paid well and got her far away from Virginia.

Dr. Joyce, Thor queried, I have one question to ask you before you retire with O'Neill?

That surprised her, making her wonder if they were really doing a good enough job to hide an intimate relationship from others.

Yes, Thor, she answered, cautiously.

You wish to keep the knowledge, don't you, Thor stated more than asked, only to cut off by Jack.

Nic, honey, he said, concerned, You really don't want to do that. Just let Thor take it out of your head, please?

He had practically begged her, looking at him she saw the worry in his brown eyes.

Do you really want to be the only one to carry around that burden, Jack, she asked, I mean, what if I could take part of it? Share the burden with you?

And, put a huge bullseye on your back, he shook his head, NO!

O'Neill, Thor interjected, I have refined the process so that the human brain can now handle all the knowledge. When I removed the marker in you, I repaired many of the "glitches" as you call them. Dr. Joyce also shares the Ancient gene like you. Letting her carry the knowledge would be a great asset to the Tauri, as well as you. Both of you can work together to access and use it for Earth when the time comes.

He didn't want her to do it, but he had a feeling he would lose any arguement with her about it. It was already bad enough had IT in his head, although she would probably be able to use it better than he could. Still, the risk that she would become target for the NID or Trust or God knows who….. He didn't want that, especially if they were going to be together.

Discuss the matter, O'Neill, Thor suggested, picking up on the emotional turmoil that his human friend was going through, We have until we get to the planet for a decision to be made.

Jack already saw the determined look in her eyes. There was going to be no discussion. Nope, Nic was going to tell him that she was going to do it and there wasn't much he could do. He loved her, so he was just going to have to make sure he kept her.

As they walked back to their quarters, Jack was quiet, a little too quiet for her liking. The whole idea of her keeping the Ancient knowledge bothered him, but he wasn't trying to tell her what to do, now she knew she love him. She would tell him when they were alone.

Daniel came barreling down the corridor with his nose in a book and nearly ran right into them.

Danny! Jack put his hands up, Where's the fire!

Jack, Daniel exclaimed, I just made a breakthrough in the translation of some of the text on the altar. I was heading to tell Thor, but Nic!

Spill, Danny, Jack chuckled, shaking his head, Before you run into a wall or something.

The whole complex is a temple dedicated to the Hindu Gods, that's why Nic was speaking Hindi, Daniel took a deep breath, indicating he was going to talk a lot, Its dedicated to Brahma, he's a secondary creator god to Vishnu, normally depicted with four arms and faces. Each one represents the cardinal directions. Now unlike some Gods of this pantheon, his hands hold no weapons. Instead they hold symbols of knowledge and creation. He's often shown as a man with a white beard, implying experience. Animals associated with him are a swan or goose.

Okay, Jack said, So….

His consort or wife is Saraswati, Nic picked up, Like Brahma, she, too, is shown to just four arms. She's known as the Goddess of knowledge, music, art, wisdom and learning, her animals are the swan or peacock. It makes a lot of sense now with how the altar works.

I get it now, Jack shocked them both, What? Both deities are associated with knowledge, right? So, when the temple was used, it would be what, a high priest and priestess, representing the deities who complete the transfer? Just like us?

Yeah, Daniel shook his head, blown away, Just like you guys. Huh? Anyway, I still have a lot of the text to go through, but it's a start.

It's a good start Danny, Jack patted his friend on the shoulder, It's more than we had a few hours ago. You need any help?

No, I got this, Daniel smiled, I'm going to see what else Thor might know and what happened to the people of the planet and why this particular device wasn't replaced like all the others. We've got a big day tomorrow and you two are the star performers, so get some rest, okay?

Okay, Jack nodded, But, that doesn't mean you stay up all night, Danny. We're going to need you rested, too.

I won't, goodnight, Daniel bounded off to find Thor.

Come on, Jack put his arm around her, I think we better go quick before a certain archaeologist changes his mind. It sounds like he's had too much coffee already, damn it.

I was beginning to wonder, Nic put her arm around his waist, Teal'c is so fired.

Not just T, Jack sighed, George and the doc, too.

Jack watched Nic as she went into the bathroom, pondering about sneaking up on her. When he was with her felt complete and that hasn't happened since Sara or Charlie. He was truly in love.

Nic took a look at herself in the mirror all the while thinking that Jack was everything she ever wanted in a man. Sure he was older, but she didn't give a tinker's damn about the age difference. Her father on the other hand was a whole different matter, let alone the rest of the family. Her father, would never approve of Jack on any level, dating or otherwise. She then thought about that for a moment. What would it be like to date Jack or even marry him. He was funny, caring, gentle and oh the sex. WOW! What about children though, would Jack want any? They needed to talk.

GOTCHA, Jack grabbed her from behind and nuzzled her neck.

JACK, Nic giggled, What? Silly! Stop that!

She turned around to wrap her arms around his waist, I love you Jack.

I love you too,Nic, Jack tightened his arms around her.

We need to talk Jack, she started, I really need to get this off my chest.

What baby, he cupped her face and looked her in the eye, You can tell me anything.

I need to ask you something, Nic started, First, what are you thoughts on marriage? I need to know, my dad is old fashioned and very overprotective. Sex before marriage is not supposed to happen…

Jack smiled, Well I never really thought about getting married again after my son died. I thought I was in love with someone who loved me, too, but I was wrong.

You had a son, Nic exclaimed, The picture of the little boy! He died? What happened?

Charlie, Jack answered solemnly, He got a hold of my service weapon and, well…

Oh Jack, she said softly, fighting back tears, I'm so sorry. I had no idea.

He brushed away her tears, kissed her gently, I love you, Nic. You make me feel again. Like I said, I thought I was in love, but I was wrong. She wasn't you. Your dad? Is he going to be an issue to us being together if he doesn't accept our being together?

No, she answered, No, he won't. If he doesn't accept you then so be it. I love you Jack O'Neill and I will do whatever it takes to be with you.

And, I will do whatever it takes to keep you, Jack kissed her again, Come on. Let's go to bed, We have a busy day tomorrow. But, tonight you're mine.

I want you tonight, Jack, Nic embraced him tight, I want you to hold me tight and never let me go. Make love to me.

Jack scooped her up, kissed her and took her to bed.

PLANET PX348

The team beamed in at the foot of the ruins to find SG17 waiting for them.

Lt. Elliot approached, General O'Neill, sir. We're set up in the altar room ready to go.

Thank you Lieutenant, Jack said dismissively, looking up at the sky , We'll need our gear taken to the camp, cause it looks like it's going to rain.

Yes, sir, Elliot snapped to attention, then turned and motioned for Gallegos to give him a hand.

Entering the ruins, Teal'c took the lead, ushering the team down the narrow passageways toward the altar room in a timely manner. Daniel followed George with Nic and Jack bringing up the rear. The closer they got to the room, Jack began to get an eerie feeling and he could tell that Nic was beginning to become more anxious. Rounding the last corner, Jack stopped in the mid stride, frozen in the memory of the last time he was on the planet. Realizing that Jack wasn't right behind her,Nic came to a quick halt, half way down the hall.

Jack, she turned to look at him, What's wrong? Daniel?

Daniel stopped short when he heard Nic's plea for help. Turning to look, he saw Jack frozen.

Ah crap, Daniel muttered, walking up back to Jack, Thor warned me this might happen.

What, Nic pleaded, scared.

Flashback, Daniel answered, gently grabbing his friend, then giving him a shake, Jack? Jack, it's us, Daniel and Nic.

Daniel, an unfamiliar voice from behind them, What's wrong?

At that moment, Jack came back to reality, Danny? What happened?

You zoned out, Jack, Daniel said, motioning over his shoulder.

Jack, cocking his head to the side to look around Daniel, then looking back at Daniel, mouthing, What the _**HELL**_ is she doing here?

Daniel shook his head and mouthed, I don't know.

Jack looked at Nic, who signed, Are you okay? And, I thought she was supposed to be back at the SGC?

Jack answered, signing, I'm okay, love. She's not supposed to be here, I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out.

Danny, Jack said, calmly, Take Nic with you.

Daniel nodded, Come on Nic. Let's go check the altar?

She shook her head, then said something in Gaelic surprising Jack and herself.

Jack took her hand and answered back in Gaelic, No, love. Let me handle this. Please go with Danny? Please?

Okay, Nic said, eyeing the other woman, Don't take too long.

Nic walked passed Colonel Carter, who was giving her an odd look.

Come on Nic, Daniel stepped between the two women, Let's see what's going on.

Once they disappeared leaving them alone in the hall, Jack broke the silence first, stating, I thought you were on administrative leave, Colonel. After the conflict with the chieftain, why are you back on **MY** planet?

Still confused about what had transpired, Colonel Carter hesitated, then turned and answered, I was told that I was needed to monitor the altar, sir, to make sure that it didn't stop working in the middle downloading. So, it's Dr. Joyce who has ancient in her head? How is that possible? She didn't test positive for the ancient gene.

Jack wasn't in the mood, I don't know Colonel. It just happened. Right now I need you to focus on making sure that the transfer is completed this time, then Thor can take it from here and retrieve the knowledge on board the ship. Is that clear Colonel?

Yes, sir, she winced, recognizing the terse tone in his voice, following him into the room.

Nic watched as Jack walked in the room, his face devoid of any emotions, his eyes cold and angry. Colonel Carter didn't look much better and that worried her.

So, Danny, Jack softened his tone standing by his friend, What do we got?

Well, it looks like Sam is all wired in to monitor the transfer and make sure there isn't a surge like the last time, Daniel explained, then using a communication stone, Thor? Are you ready up there?

Yes, Dr. Jackson, Thor answered, Dr. Lam is ready to monitor O'Neill and Dr. Joyce's vitals.

Okay, Daniel shrugged, So, Thor? All they have to do is for Nic to lay on the altar and Jack to stand next to her?

Yes, Thor replied.

Alright, Jack removed his cap, vest and weapon, handing them to Teal'c, Nic? Ready?

Jack had put his hand out to her and she grabbed on tightly. He smiled, then joked, Maybe next time you'll listen when I say not to do something?

Daniel couldn't resist, grinning, I doubt it Jack.

Jack chuckled when Nic stuck her tongue out at Daniel, Okay, don't make me separate the two of you. Alright, up ya go.

He helped her onto the altar, Everybody ready? Lay back. And before you know it, it will be done.

Before laying back, Nic signed, Are you okay?

Jack leaned close so that only she could hear him and in Hindi, I'm good. Let's get this done so we can go home. I want to make love to you all night long.

He had that smile that she was beginning to fall in love with when he pulled back. She wanted to kiss him, but looked over at Colonel Carter who was watching them closely. She nodded, laid back on the altar, which immediately lit up, accompanied by a mild hum.

Well, that's different, Jack said, It didn't do that before. Nic, you okay?

She looked up at him and nodded.

Carter, Jack shouted, as the hum became louder and the light brighter, beginning to worry, This ain't right!

The light suddenly became so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes.

Sam, Daniel cried out worried, What's going on? I can't see them!

All of my readings are good, Daniel, Sam responded, looking at the tablet, shielding her eyes.

I have lost sight of them also, Teal'c tried to move forward, but the light acted like a shield.

Everything is alright, Daniel Jackson, Thor interrupted, The altar is operating within normal range. The download is nearly complete.

Their vitals are good, Dr. Jackson, Dr. Lam added, I don't see anything critical?

Colonel Carter, General Hammond shouted, Turn it off!

I can't sir, she yelled back, Thor! Something has gone wrong!

The last thing Jack remembered was grabbing Nic's hand as the light blinded him. When he opened his eyes, he found himself outside staring across a river at some buildings.

What the…., Where the hell, he looked around and cursed. Then he realized he was alone.

No, no, NO, NO,NO, he started to panic, Not again! Nic! Nic! WHERE ARE YOU!

Jack's heart sank when he got no answer. Taking a deep breath, Jack calmed himself.

Think, O'Neill, he thought out loud, What happened?!

Looking across the water he knew he needed make his way there, she had to be there.

Jack followed the river downstream for a place to cross, when he came to a bridge.

Now we're talking, he mumbled to himself.

Nic came around to the sound of a soft melody being played somewhere off to her right. Sitting up, she found she was no longer on the altar or at the ruins. Also, she was alone, no Jack.

Jack, she uttered timidly, Jack!

He is on his way, child, the voice of a woman followed along the notes of the melody.

Whose there, Nic jumped to her feet, looking around.

Out here child, the voice called, Come sit with me child and wait for your Jack.

The woman was sitting by a pond, surrounded by swans and peacocks. Nic slowly approached taking in the area.

Come sit child, the woman smiled, emerald green eyes twinkling, My consort is bringing your Jack.

Consort, Nic sat down on a large, pillow at the beautiful feet, He's going to get Jack?

Yes, the lady nodded, placing the veena to the side, Do not worry, so child. Your Jack is safe. My Lord will bring him here shortly.

Oh okay, Nic stammered, Where are we? If I can ask?

My temple, the Lady smiled, Are you thirsty? Look beside you, you're refreshment.

Nic looked to her right and there was and there was a glass. Nic picked up the glass and took a sip.

It is to your liking, the Lady leaned forward, If not, I will try again.

No, Nic blurted, It's perfect, How did you make it?

You thought about it, the Lady nodded, apparently proud of herself, What exactly is Guinness?

Huh, Nic cocked her head, thinking, Oh! Jack likes Guinness. He's Irish. But, I don't think he should have one because we're on a mission. He does like coffee.

Very well, the Lady smiled, It sounds delicious. With strawberry scones.

Jack stopped on the bridge when he spotted a figure coming towards him. Instinctually he reached for his weapon, then remembered he had given it to Teal'c.

Shit, he cursed under his breath. He didn't have anything to defend Nic or himself with. Looking over his shoulder he determined he couldn't run back, there was nowhere or no one to run back to. He was on his own and he needed desperately to find Nic and the stranger approaching was probably his best bet at finding her.

General Jonathan O'Neill, the man approached with a friendly smile, You have found your way, I see?

Yeah, Jack stopped a few paces from the man, Exactly where am I and how did I get here?

Well, the man explained, You are at my Lady's temple, of course.

Of course I am, Jack grimaced, scanning the area, And, where would that be?

The man smiled, You are here because of the transference, correct? Come, I know you are looking for your consort. She is with my Lady.

Nic, Jack exclaimed with relief, She's here! She's okay! Where?! What?!

It is alright, the man said, You've been very worried, haven't you? But, let us not waste time and take you to your Nic? That is what you call her?

Yes, please, Jack smiled, And, it's short for Nicole. Please call me Jack. I only get Jonathan by my mother, or the Air Force when I receive an award or promoted. You are?

I am Brahma, Jack, the man introduced himself, Come they are waiting for us to the temple.

Nic talked with the Lady for what seemed like hours. They spoke about everything and she answered each one of Nic's questions.

So, let me get this straight, Nic started to say.

Nic, Jack stood in the doorway, Nic!

Jack, she cried, leaping off the floor, running at him.

OH SHIT! Jack laughed, when she pounced on him, kissing him fervently, You okay?

Yes, she hugged him desperately, I was so worried. Are you okay?

Yeah, he put her down, pulling her into his arms, squeezing her tight, Thank you Brahma.

You are welcome, Jack, Brahma bowed, then went to go join his Lady.

The two deities watched their human counterparts.

I think that fate has chosen well, don't you, Brahma asked, lounging next to his consort.

Yes, Saraswati smiled, They are the perfect keepers of the lost knowledge, my love.

I agree, Brahma laid his head in her lap,They appear to be very much in love. I believe they will be crucial in the future to the safety of the their world.

I know, Saraswati sighed, I wish we could do more for them and their planet. It is such a silly rule that we cannot help the human species.

I understand your frustration, my Lady, Brahma kissed her hand, But, we can only do this for them. What refreshments do we have my dear? They will have to go back to their present realm soon. We should at least let them enjoy.

Yes, we should, Saraswati smiled at her Lord, My dear? Does your Jack want his coffee and scones?

Coffee and scones, Jack exclaimed, laughing, pulling back to look at Nic, Where in the world did you get that?

The Lady just read my thoughts and then it was there, Nic shrugged, Come on. I think you're going to like the scones, they're strawberry.

Ok, Jack followed her as she tugged his hand to go join the others.

After enjoying what was made for them, Jack and Nic talked with the two deities, asking questions of what the transfer encompassed.

Jack let a low whistle as he thought about what he just learned.

When we get back to Thor's ship, will the information be easy to extract from Nic, Jack asked, Would I be able to take on that knowledge?

When the everything is done, Brahma replied, Both of you will have the knowledge. If your consort chooses, she can give the knowledge to the Asgard or keep it. But, there will be no difficulty extracting it from her and she will suffer no ill effects.

Jack, Nic softly touched his arm, I think I'm going to keep the knowledge instead of download it back on the ship. It won't cause me any issues if I choose to keep it, right?

No, child, Saraswati beamed with pride at her new priestess of Ancient knowledge. You will be just fine.

Nic, are you sure, Jack said, worried.

Yes, she nodded.

Good then, Brahma smiled, It is time then for you to go back. Yet, before you go, I must tell you that the knowledge you have is very important. The only way for you to access it, is together. Are you both willing to take on this responsibility?

Yes, Jack responded, We are.

Excellent, Saraswati squealed with joy, You will both be very happy together.

Before Jack or Nic could say anything, they both felt an odd pull on their bodies.

What was that, Jack asked.

It is time to go Jack, Brahma stood, Come. We will walk you back.

The four of them approached the bridge in silence. Brahma and Saraswati stopped just before the bridge.

This is where we will take our leave, Brahma announced, You will go back to the conscious plane after crossing the river.

Okay, Jack nodded, Thank you for talking with us. I take it we will never see the two of you again, will we?

I am afraid that is true, Brahma said, The knowledge has been given to worthy keepers who will use it for the greater good of humankind.

Thank you for trusting us with it, Jack offered his hand to Brahma, We will do our best.

We know you will, Saraswati said.

We better get going, Jack put his arm around Nic's shoulder.

Jack and Nic began to cross the bridge, when Jack stopped and turned to wave at their hosts only to find they were already gone.

Where, Nic stammered.

They said they had to go, sweetheart, remember, Jack reminded her, And, I think we need to get back.

As they turned to start walking again, a bright light blinded them, making them shield their eyes.

Colonel Carter, General Hammond shouted, Turn it off!

I can't sir, she yelled back, Thor! Something has gone wrong!

The light suddenly disappeared revealing Jack and Nic.

Jack, Daniel yelled, rushing towards them, What the hell happened?

The transfer, Jack answered, looking at Nic, How long have we been gone?

Gone, General Hammond asked, You were gone?

Yeah, Jack looked at the elder officer, worried that Nic hadn't regained consciousness, Nic? Nic can you hear me?

She became aware of people around her, opening her eyes and focusing, she saw Jack with a frightened look in his eyes. Smiling she sat up, only to be hit with a killer headache, the room spinning and her stomach ready to rebel at any second.

Oh, I feel sick, she whispered.

Daniel, Jack looked at his friend for help.

On it Jack, Daniel tried to reassure his friend, Thor! Lock in on Jack and Nic, Beam them out.

Of course, Daniel Jackson, Thor responded.

As the light washed over them, Jack wrapped his arms around Nic, pulling her into his chest, he whispered, It's okay baby. I got you. Hang on to me.

Carter watched the intimate exchange between and was dumbfounded at what she saw.

Here General, Dr. Lam came to Jack's aid the second they beamed in, Let's get her into the sick bay so I can exam her.

Thanks doc, Jack picked Nic up and followed the Lam.

An hour a later, the rest of the team beamed aboard, to include Colonel Carter.

Jack, Daniel shouted, racing off immediately toward the sick bay.

Dr. Jackson, Dr. Lam greeted him, Are you all done on the planet?

Yes, Daniel said anxiously, Is everything okay? How's Nic doing?

She's fine, Lam smiled, They're in their quarters and she's resting. The transfer was a success and Thor says the information that was retrieved is very important.

Good, Daniel nodded, Um. Would it be okay if I go talk to Jack? We have an extra body onboard and I need to warm him.

Yes, Dr. Lam answered, Do you think they should be in the same room together?

I'm not sure, Daniel responded hesitantly, I just think he should have a heads up that she's here.

Daniel was heading towards Jack and Nic's quarters when he ran into Sam.

Crap, he muttered to himself, Sam? What's up?

Um, I just went to check on the General, but got no answer, Sam eyed Daniel strangely, Is Dr. Joyce okay? I can't seem to find her quarters.

Double crap, Daniel thought to himself before he answered, She's okay, Sam. Jack is probably keeping an eye on her and Dr. Lam doesn't want Dr. Joyce to be disturbed.

Oh, okay, Sam thought that was weird, Where are you off to?

I've got something that I need to tell Jack, Daniel answered matter of factly, but doesn't move, waiting for Sam to leave.

Well, okay, Sam shrugged, I'm going to go talk to General Hammond. I'll see you later?

Yeah,Daniel waved, Cafeteria.

Okay, Sam smiled weakly, confused at what was going on.

When Daniel was sure Sam was gone, he proceeded to Jack and Nic's door. Knocking, he looked over his shoulder just to make sure that Sam didn't reappear.

The door opened, Jack greeting him, Hey Danny. What's up?

Walking passed Jack, Daniel said, Close the door, quick.

What's up, Jack could tell that Danny was upset.

Jack, Daniel started, Sam is here, onboard.

Shit, Jack hung his head, Okay. Thanks for letting us know. Nic is okay, but really tired. So, we'll just stay put in our quarters and I'll put a special code on the door so we have no intruders. Shit! Do you think she's suspicious?

I don't know, Daniel answered, shaking his head, I ran into her in the hall. She wanted to talk to you and check on Nic.

Damn it, Jack cursed.

Just stay put, Daniel said, We will take care of Sam. Take of Nic and get some sleep.

Thanks Danny, Jack patted his friend on the shoulder, We'll be alright.

Jack stood at the foot of the bed watching her sleep, she hadn't even stirred when he was talking to Danny. Thor reassured him that she was alright as did Dr. Lam, but he was still worried. He scrubbed a hand over his face, he felt like he had been ridden hard and put away wet or at least he wished. Now he had Sam snooping around their door and that really put him on edge. Nic was in no condition to square up against a jealous Sam, at least not right now. Also, what they had talked about the night before, Jack wasn't smitten, no he was most definitely in love. He could care less about what the regulations said, it was Nic's father that caused him concern. Movement from the bed caught his attention.

Jack, Nic muttered groggily, What's wrong?

Nothing, baby, Jack smiled, crawling back into bed, getting comfortable, Come here.

Nic scooted into the crook of his arm and snuggled up against his chest.

Are you sure everything is okay, she yawned.

Everything is perfect baby, Jack dropped a kiss on top of her head, Go back to sleep,

I love you, Jack, she sighed.

I love you, too, darling, Jack closed his eyes, pulling her close, I love you, too

 _ **The Next Night**_

What time is it, Nic yawned.

2000, Jack replied, rolling over on to his side.

When did we get home Nic said

Sitting up and looking around, Nic asked confused, How did we get here?

Thor beamed us in, Jack grinned, At about 1500.

Oh, okay, she snuggled up against him, I love you.

Um, don't go back to sleep just yet, Jack kissed her on top of her head, I need to ask you something?

What Jack, she groused, as her new favorite pillow moved to grab something from the drawer in the nightstand.

Just a minute, he rolled out bed, to a kneeling position.

She sat up with a start, not sure of what was happening, What are you doing?

I want to ask you something very important, Jack smiled, revealing a small black velvet box.

Nic came up to her knees in anticipation of what was going to happen next.

Jack took a deep breath to steady his nerves, then said, I've been thinking about what you said on board the ship, Nic.

Opening the box, Jack removed the 14k diamond and rose gold ring, Nic. I bought this for someone thinking that I was really in love and that they felt the same for me. Obviously, it didn't turn out like I thought it would. Now we can get you a different setting,but this will for now. Nicole Brigid Joyce, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

YESSSSSSSS! She cried, A million times YES!

She threw her arms around him and nearly falling off the bed, crying.

Easy, Jack chuckled, pulling her down with him onto the floor on top of him, Here, let's put it on and see if we need to resize it.

To their surprise the ring slid easily onto Nic's ring finger for a perfect fit as if it the ring had been made just for her.

Perfect, Jack nodded, Do you like it? Like I said, we can get a different setting, but I wanted to ask you now since we have down time.

No, Jack, she sniffed,staring at the glistening stone, tears streaming down her face, It's perfect, I don't want a different ring.

Okay, baby, he whispered,letting his own tears joy go, I love you. Always and forever. Now there is something else I want to know.

What, Nic brushed his tears away.

I want to take you away from here and have you all to myself, he said, Where nothing and no one can bother us.

Yes, Jack, Nic answered, Where are you going to take me?

I've got a secluded campsite that nobody knows, Jack smiled, It will be just you, me and Smokey the Bear.

I ain't sleepin' with no bear, she replied.

GRRRRRRR, Jack growled, rolling over on top of her, You are with a bear, ME!

AAAHHHH, JACCCKKK! She laughed, STOP IT!

MATING SEASON, Jack pounced.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

Honey, wake up, Jack slid in behind her in the bed.

Hmmmmm, she grunted groggily, Jack?

Time to wakey, wakey, he nuzzled the back of her neck, Get up baby. We need to leave in the next hour if we're going to make to the campsite before dark. Plus, I have one very important stop to make.

What, she looked over her shoulder at him, Stop? Where?

No time for Q&A sweet heart, Jack kissed her on the nose, Come on! Up, dress, eat, go!

Jack, she sat up flustered, as he rushed out the door, How long are we going to be gone? I still need to pack and…

He stuck is head back in the door, Already done, love. Now come on. I've got breakfast ready. Shake a leg!

Jack, Nic wondered, Where are we going?

Like I said earlier honey, we've got an important stop to make, Jack said as he navigated the two lane highway on his way towards Divide.

Jack, she said in a warning a tone, getting suspicious, Where are we going?

He glanced over at her, Isn't it obvious? We're going to your dad's.

What, she exclaimed, horrified, What! Why?

Because, Jack smiled, I'm going to ask for your dad's blessing.

Noooo, Jack please, she cried, Please, no!

Too late, honey, Jack kept his eyes straight ahead, He already knows we're coming.

Jack, he's never going to give his blessing, she sobbed, Please? Let's just go camping?

That was it, he had enough and pulled over on the side of the road.

Nic, he said seriously, You have to stop trying to please your dad. Does it matter if he knows about us? Will his disapproval of us being together keep you from marrying me? I gotta know?

I don't care what he thinks, I love you and I want to be your wife, she whispered, But, he won't allow it.

How old are you, Jack insisted.

She looked at him stunned, 29.

Do you want to be with me, Jack pressed.

Yes, she wailed, Why are you doing this?

Because if I don't, Jack unbuckled his seat belt and slid over to her, If I don't do this, your dad is going to try and control our life together. And, I'm sorry, but there's only enough room for one man in our bed and that's me. Sweetheart, you can't go on trying to gain your father's approval forever. Has he ever approved of anyone in your life? Ha he ever been proud of what you accomplished in your life?

No, she sobbed.

Jack pulled her into his arms and held her tight, I'm sorry.

Jack put the truck into park, and removed his seat belt.

Do we really have to do this, Nic begged.

Yes we do, Jack replied, and got out of the truck.

He walked over to her side, opened her door and helped her out. Jack held her hand as they walked to the door. Nic hesitantly knocked, while Jack prepared mentally for a showdown. He had read Nic's file and the background check on her father. He had a feeling that it was going to be all blow and no show, yet he still steadied himself for the encounter.

The door flew open and her father eyed the man standing next to his daughter before saying, Is everything okay, Nicole?

Yes, daddy, she fidgeted, Daddy, I want you to meet General Jonathan O'Neill.

Hello, sir, Jack put his hand out, Pleasure to meet you. Your daughter has told me so much about you.

Her father looked at Jack with disdain, then looked at Nic, Why are you here? Is everything alright or are you in trouble again?

Nic looked away mortified, then said, No daddy. I'm not in trouble again.

Sir, would be alright if he spoke inside, Jack interjected, Where there is just a little more privacy?

James Marvin muttered something under his breath, then stepped aside, allowing them to step inside.

Nice place, Jack said, trying to make small talk, How are you adjusting to the altitude?

Nicole, her father totally ignored Jack, What's going on?

I can't tell you daddy, she said softly, It's top secret.

Yeah, if we told you, I would have to shoot you, Jack added sarcastically, he was done playing nice.

Jack, Nic exclaimed, then looked at her dad, whose face was flushed with anger, Daddy?

Jack put his arm around her and took in the look that crossed her father's face.

Actually, sir, I'm just joking, Jack grinned, I've gone over all the transcripts of your phone calls to your daughter and I figured it would just be a good idea to come and show you she's okay. You have nothing to worry about your daughter's well-being.

Daddy, Nic looked at her father shocked, Please tell me you didn't?

Ignoring his daughter, he stepped forward getting in Jack's face, I tried calling to find out where she was and nobody would tell me anything. I don't trust any of you and I demand to know what my daughter's doing at Deep Space Command.

Well, we monitor space for starters, Jack began, the cover story that they have used for all these years was the standard.

Bullshit, James Marvin leered.

Okay, Jack shrugged, then looked at Nic, Honey, you might want to out to the truck while I have serious heart to heart with your father.

She shook her head, not moving. All she wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare.

She stays, her father ordered.

Jack looked at her tenderly, Nic. Are you sure? Alright? Actually I'm here, sir to let you know that I have proposed to your daughter and that we're going to be married.

WHAT! SHE IS NOT GETTING MARRIED! I WON'T ALLOW IT! YOUNG LADY HE IS TOO OLD FOR YOU!

Pot, kettle, Jack motioned between them, And for the record, I am not that old. Don't let the salt and pepper fool you.

Daddy, please, Nic begged, I love Jack and he love me.

Jack, is it, James spat, Love, like the last none. Again, I will not allow THIS! I will have your job mister!

Oh, I don't think so, Jack stepped in front of Nic protectively, You think the government is scary? I'll show you scary.

Are you threatening me, the old man stepped up again.

Nope, Jack shook his head, I'm just warning you. I'm not like the other three that you managed to run off with your false bravado and half assed assessments. That and I'm just mean son of bitch when someone tries to hurt a person I love.

Why you….James Marvin lunged at Jack.

Jack sidestepped, moving Nic safely out of the way. With speed and accuracy, Jack then incapacitated the older man, putting him down on the ground and keeping him there.

Now James, that was uncalled for, don't you think, Jack said only loud enough for the older man to hear, I warned you. I'm going to let you up and I suggest you don't try that again. I know you've seen my file, I allowed it. I'm only going to tell you this once. I love Nicole, we're going to get married and live happily ever after, whether you like it or not. Don't call, don't complain or I will make sure November 18th will come up. Finally, we are going off grid for a week, no phones, internet, anything. Am I understood?

Yes, James managed to say, How…..

I don't have stars on my shoulder for nothing, Jack reminded, Now behave.

Come on honey, Jack stepped back, We have a lot of miles to cover and camp to set up. Now, James, I will call you when we get back and remember what I told you.

Yes, her father sat up, stunned at the whole turn of events.

Outside, Nic walked next to Jack, What about November 18th?

Sweetheart, I'll tell you later, Jack warned, And, how much depends on how your father acts over the next month or so.

The drive to the campsite had been quiet and reserved. After setting up camp and dinner, Jack suggested to Nic to go for a swim while he set up for the a very special evening.

She floated on her back looking up at the stars. With everything that happened at her father's, Jack reassured her that as long as she still wanted to get married, they were getting hitched and as soon as possible, Jack's words. He explained that when they returned to the SGC he would file all necessary paperwork to do so. Hopefully by then her father would be starting to get used to the idea of them getting married. She hoped so, too. She had been pleasantly surprised that Jack had something on her father, a consummate conspiracy theorist, who trusted nothing and no one, not even his own child. Then it hit her, what about the rest of her estranged family? No. She wasn't going there, ruining her week off with Jack.. Speaking of, she wondered what exactly Jack had planned for the evenings activities.

There, Jack said, satisfied with the setup, A place for everything and everything in it's place.

At that moment,, he decided to double check the location of his 'bag of tricks' to ensure he could a hold of it easily. Tonight was definitely going to be night to remember.

She made her way back up the path to their campsite, the water had relaxed her to the point of not caring about the rest of the world.

Jack, she sing-songed, as she passed by the banked campfire. She guessed that it was now time for bed. Again she called out for Jack, still no answer. She stopped just outside of the tent, was he playing a game with her? Hide and seek? She knew what she would like to seek, thinking back to earlier when she had him balls deep in her mouth. Stepping into the dark tent, she waited so that her eyes could adjust to the low light. Glancing at their bed, she could barely make out the outline of Jack laying quietly.

Jack, she said, slightly above a whisper, Tired from earlier? Does that mean we have to go to sleep?

Damn that woman, he thought to himself, he couldn't help but chuckle, No, love. I don't want to go to sleep just yet. I still owe you, if I remember correctly.

Oh, she sat down on the edge of the mattress, tossing her towel onto a chair in the corner, I do seem to remember you mumbling something like that. She slid across mattress towards him, settling into the crook of his arm and snuggling up to him. Jack didn't have a shirt on. Trailing her nails over his stomach, she received the desired response from him, a low hiss.

Hmmmm, she purred, kissing his chest, tracing his nipple with her finger nail, Something on your mind?

Yes, he rolled over to face her, You.

Me, she said innocently, Now what could that be?

This, he growled, grabbing her, then rolling onto his back.

She let out of squeal as he tore off her bikini top, burying his face in her cleavage.

God, you're perfect, he whispered, taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

Ah, Jack, she moaned, her fingers carding through his hair, arching into his hungry mouth, the stubble from his scruff scratching her sensitive skin.

Like that baby, he breathed, switching to the other.

Oh god yes, she ground her wet aching sex against his denim clad erection.

Want something, baby, he pulled back to look at her.

Yes, she panted, pushing him back, scooting down to his knees, then grabbing at the button of his jeans, I want that luscious cock of yours, now.

Oh you do, he came up on his elbows, Well, what my baby wants…..

This baby is going to get, she undid his zipper, then yanking his jeans over his hips.

his steel hard erection springing forth from his jeans and thumping him in his stomach.

OOOO, she exclaimed, licking her lips, but before she claimed her prize, she realized that Jack had something on at the base of his cock, What's that?

Just a little something extra, Jack smiled, Why don't you take a closer look?

Hmmm, she hummed, curious as to what it was.

Settling between his legs, she began to inspect the mysterious accessory he was introducing to their boudoir activities. Nic traced it with her finger, hard plastic?

What exactly is it supposed to do, she asked, bewildered, wrapping her hand around his shaft, stroking him.

You'll find out, Jack replied huskily, closing his eyes to enjoy the hand job, Take me in your mouth baby, suck my cock.

He didn't need to ask her twice, she enjoyed giving him head. Circling his head with her tongue, she opened her mouth, relaxed her jaw, then swallowed him half way, before returning to tease the tip, dipping her tongue into the eye and tasting his sweet salty precum. On the second pass, she relaxed her throat more, which allowed her to accomodate all of him. She hesitated just a bit, before coming up for air.

Oh yeah baby, he whispered breathlessly, Take me deep again.

This time she decided not to take breaks, swallowing his throbbing manhood to the hilt over and over again.

He concentrated on not cumming down her throat, cock ring or not, she was the best blowjob he had ever had in his life.

Baby, he gently grabbed a handful of her wild hair to slow her down, This seems a little one sided to me. Bring that honey sweet pussy of yours up here so I can eat you out.

With a mouth full of Jack, she did as she was commanded, giving him her juicy yoni.

Jack plunged his tongue between her swollen outer lips, humming as her sweet honey cream came flowing out. He brushed his thumb over her clit making her grind on his face and moan around his cock. The vibration went all the way to his balls and he was glad he had the ring on or he would have cum right then and there. He moved his oral affection from her slit to her clit, licking, sucking and nipping. It was when he decided to slip a finger in that Nic released his cock and screamed. Flipping her over onto her back, Jack moved between her legs all the while stroking himself. She opened her arms to him, but he shook his head earning him a confused look.

No love, he smiled, flipping her over again onto her hands and knees, We're trying something new.

What, she squeaked, What do you mean?

Jack cut her off by rubbing the tip of his cock up and down her entrance, grabbed her hips, before slipping only the tip inside. Her pleasurable sigh made him grin, so he pulled out. She wanted to protest, but her silenced that's when he entered her again, this time burying himself all the way inside her tight sex and staying there.

OHHHH, she cried into the air mattress, JACK!

Yes, he leaned forward, an action that angled him just right, Did you say something love?

Nic bit her lower lip, she had never felt pleasure like this before, it was like Jack was everywhere inside her. Then he started to move.

At that moment Jack decided to throw gentle out the window, the sight of her ample ass up in the air drove him crazy, he wanted to claim that ass tonight and every night for eternity. He thrust deep and hard, each time grazing her g-spot, hitting her cervix. He didn't care he was putting a baby in her tonight, making her his. He began pounding her mercilessly, his balls smacking against her voluptuous backside. Her walls began to quiver around him, she was close and so was he.

Without slowing down, he put his hands on either side of her and he whispered, Move with me, baby.

Coming up on her hands and knees, she began to rock forward and back, matching Jack's rhythm.

That's it, he gasped, burying his face in her neck, Don't stop Nic. Almost there.

She began to slam back into Jack at a furious pace, as her walls began to spasm, she moaned, Jack…..oh god!

That's it, sweetheart, he groaned, Let go.

She arched her back, Jack wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to his chest, as she cried out, her orgasm ripping through her body like lightning. Riding out her climax, Jack thrust deeper, passed her womb, he was on the edge and he needed an extra nudge. Reaching down, he found the quick release of the ring, with a flick of his fingers, it fell off and he returned to a brutal pace. The burning sensation of his impending release in the pit of his stomach was coiling, spreading down his legs, up his spine.

Nic, he panted, I'm close. PLEASE?

Still in her orgasm induced haze, her limbs heavy, she looked over her shoulder and did the only thing she could, use her words.

Oh yes Jack, she moaned, Deeper. Oh! You feel so good! Fuck me baby! Fuck me hard!

FUCK, he growled, grabbing a fist full of hair, Yeah, baby! Scream for me!

He pounded her mercilessly again, their juices overflowing onto his shaft spurring him on, his body beginning tense on the brink of release.

OH GOD, she screamed, she was going to cum again, DON'T STOP! HARDER! JACK! I'M CUMMING!

He thrust deep one more time, his balls tightening as her sheath squeeze him tight.

OH NIC, he cried, filling her full with his seed, then collapsing on top of her.

He pulled out of her, not wanting to crush her under his weight, rolled over onto his side, pulling her close.

Baby, you alright, he whispered against her ear, I didn't mean to be so rough.

Hmmm, she stretched against him, rolling over to look at him, I'm fine, you didn't hurt me. As a matter of fact, that was…was...wow!

Wow, he chuckled, kissing her on the forehead, That's a first, I've never earned a wow before.

Nic reached up to kiss him, You are a wow. The most amazing gentle, lover. I love you Jack O'Neill with all my heart and I don't want to be with anyone else.

First, I love you, too, Jack said, But you keep talking like that and it's going to give me a big head.

But, I love it when you have a big head, she purred, palming his softening manhood.

Oh, easy baby, he hissed, I'm a little more sensitive after the ring.

I'm sorry, she said, pulling back, I didn't know.

It's okay, Jack tightened his embrace,pulling her close again, Let's just sleep a bit.

Next morning

He jerked awake to find himself alone in the tent. As he sat up, he felt certain joints, bones and muscles complain at being forced into an upright position. Even though last night was more than worth it, he was really beginning to have second thoughts about their late night antics. Either that or he was going to have to start working out in the gym again. The aroma of bacon let him know where his lover had gone, breakfast was nearly ready. He needed coffee.

She tasted the gravy to make sure that she had cooked out the flour all the way, then checked the biscuits she had baked in the dutch oven to ensure they were almost done. Perfect, everything was perfect.

Good morning, Jack grabbed her from behind, kissing her neck, MMMM, something smells good and the food too.

Nic laughed as he continued his way to her pulse point, where he began to sucking hard.

Jack, she cried, No hickeys!

He chuckled against her skin, Oh no love! I'm going to leave my mark so everybody know that you belong to me.

It was a nice day, Jack was taking her to a special place near the cabin, one that he only knew and was difficult for anyone, but him, to find. Glancing back over his shoulder, Jack kept an eye on Nic to make sure she was handling the rough terrain okay. So far, so good. They only had to to stop twice and would be there in about twenty minutes. He really couldn't wait to show her his oasis is the forest.

How much further Jack, Nic asked.

Not far, he replied, Why? You okay? Is last night catching up with you?

No, she quipped, I'm good. Just we've been walking for almost an hour.

You're right, Jack stopped, removing his pack, We'll stop here for a bit.

We don't have to stop, Nic said, as she watched Jack unbuttoning his shirt, remove it to reveal the well worn Air Force t-shirt. Damn it, she thought to herself, why did he have to be wearing something underneath.

He smiled to himself as he watched Nic fan herself, so she liked to watch him undress, that gave him a wicked idea for later, but for now time for a rest.

Drink some water, honey, Jack reminded her, as he took a sip from his Camelback, Don't need to medivac you outta of here due to dehydration, now do we?

No, she pouted, stepping up to him, Exactly where are we anyway?

Ah, ah, ah, he tsked, Now remember? You promised you would trust me.

I know, she sighed, But, still….

It's just down the trail, Nic, Jack wrapped his arms around her, I promise.

From the top of the ridge they looked down, their campsite visible in the distance.

Oh it's beautiful Jack, Nic exclaimed.

No it's not, Jack grabbed her from behind, kissing her neck, You are.

He turned her around to face him, claiming her lips in a searing kiss, pushing her up against the nearest rock, grinding his hips into her, a moan urging him on.

Strip, he growled, tearing off his t-shirt, I want to see those gorgeous tits of yours.

Nic blushed, but did as she was ordered, removing her shirt and bra, Like that?

Yes, he nodded, Now get down on your knees and undress me. I saw how turned on you were earlier. You like me with my clothes off, don't you?

Yes, she nodded, kneeling down in front of him, undoing his jeans and pulling them down past his hips, his hard cock springing free. She licked her lips in anticipation, wondering what Jack would command her to do next.

Jack cupped her chin so he could see her eyes, Hungry, Nic? Do you want something? Wanna devour me?

Yes, she whimpered, the thought of tasting him making her salivate.

Grabbing her by the ponytail, Jack brought her head closer, You wanna swallow me whole? Open up baby, that's it. This time I'm not going to stop. You're going to drink me to the last drop of me.

Jack stroked himself as he guided the tip to her open, waiting mouth. He stopped short, teasingly rubbing swollen head over her lips.

Trace it with your tongue, he ordered, shuddering as she swirled her tongue around it, dipping inside to lap up his precum. He braced himself with his free hand on the boulder as his knees turned to jello and when she deepthroated him, his knees almost gave out.

Oh shit, Nic, Jack cried, Yeah, baby! Take all of me! Oh, you feel so good! Easy with the teeth.

She pulled off him, long enough to apologize, then took him balls deep to the point of gagging before coming back up for air. She took him deep again, this time gently massaging him, then caving in her cheeks to create suction.

OH NIC, Jack groaned, I'm close baby, please?

I want to taste Jack, she whispered, Cum in my mouth?

Keep going love and you'll get your wish, he grunted, sweat glistening on his chest.

Nic relaxed her throat, took all him, as she came back up, she rolled her tongue in wave like fashion around the head, causing Jack to throw his head back and howl. He grabbed her roughly and thrust three more times before exploding in her mouth, Nic drinking his seed greedily.

Once she licked him clean, Nic looked up at him, Are you okay?

Pulling her off the ground, Jack kissed her, tasting himself, I'm fine. You…..

Me, she kissed him back, Me, you can do later. Let's just get you dressed, rest and then head back to camp.

We have to get you dressed too, Jack reminded her, tenderly caressing her breast, Tonight, I think I'm just going to put Big Boy right here and give them a good lovin'.

The idea went straight to her sex making her wet, nodding she asked, Promise?

Oh yeah, he kissed her again, I promise.

Jack banked the fire for the night, a slight chill set in the night air. Tonight was going to be a cuddle and fuck kinda night. He smiled at the thought, he was going to have to get really creative tonight. Since it was a chilly night, he was thinking of warming oils and the possibility of a few clips might enhance to the mood. He had to adjust himself as he stood, then he remembered the promise he made earlier. Oh yeah, tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

She lay on the air mattress in one of Jack's flannel shirts waiting for him to come back from outside. She had removed her panties a few minutes earlier in anticipation of Jack fulfilling his promises from the hike. As she remembered the wicked ideas, she could feel herself suddenly become wet between her legs, and a deep, dull ache spread through her womb. Nic didn't care about everything Jack had said earlier, all she wanted now was him buried deep inside of her, making her feel things she had never felt before and screaming at the top of her lungs as he made her shatter to pieces. She shivered at the thought, wishing that Jack would hurry.

Entering the dimly lit tent, Jack removed his shirt, tossing it in the the corner. Approaching the bed, he toed of his boots, then flopped down, causing Nic to fly into the air.

Hey, she cried, but before she could say anything, Jack was on her like a wolf on bone.

Come here, he growled into her neck, his hands slipping under the shirt, grabbing her ass, Oh! Something on your mind, love?

Yes, she said, breathlessly, undoing his jeans, reaching in to pull his erection free.

Oh, he moaned, I see what you want now.

Forget what you said said, she said, massaging his balls, I want you Jack. I want you inside me now.

Now, he gasped.

Right now, she ordered, rubbing the tip of his cock over her wet pussy, Fuck me, Jack.

Fuck, he grunted, while he worked at removing his jeans the rest of the way, throwing them off the side of the bed, I think it's time to get rid of what you have on.

Instantly she pulled shirt over her head tossing it in the direction of Jack's jeans, Better?

Much, he licked his lips, But first. Lay down.

What, she asked.

Lay down, he ordered with a wicked grin, gently pushing her onto her back and straddling her hips, I told you, I was going to put Big Boy right here.

He gently caressed her cleavage with his fingers, thoughts of this afternoon arousing him more.

She had never done this before and while she eyes Jack's hard shaft poised to drive her to the edge of ecstasy, she wanted to experience this for the first time with him.

You've never done this before have you Nic, Jack asked as he moved up her body.

No, she whispered, now afraid she would do it wrong.

Don't worry, love, Jack stroked himself, I'll show you.

He then reached over to the side of the bed, he was going to need something for this.

Jack poured a few drops of the jasmine scented oil between her breasts, causing her to gasp from the cool liquid hitting her skin. Without saying anything, he began to massage the oil over her breasts in slow, long strokes. Leaning over her, he blew on her nipple, a sudden warm sensation spread over her skin.

Oh, she said, shocked.

Like that, he purred, pouring a bit of the oil on his cock, How about this?

He settled himself on top of her, the tip of his shaft just below her breasts.

Push them together, he urged her, as he glided between her ample mounds, Just like that.

With each thrust, the oil became warmer, a flush spread across her chest as she watched the pleasure wash across his face. She loved knowing she could please him like this.

Jack didn't want to end all over her chest, although the thought was quite enticing, it was time to give her what she wanted.

Spread em, he commanded, climbing off her, Spread yourself wide for me.

She brought her knees up only for Jack to grab her ankles while he positioned himself between her legs. Letting go of one ankle, he angled the swollen head at her entrance, rubbing, her overflowing juices covering him. Then with a quick thrust, he glided inside her already spasming walls as deep as he could go.

Oh, she cried, Yes!

Slowly he thrust in and out, holding her legs up spread eagle.

Like that, he panted, as he maintained the slow burn.

She bit her lip and managed, Ah huh!

Hmmm, he grinned, leaning forward, bringing her knees next to her head and over his shoulders, How about this?

He began to pound her mercilessly, her groans turning into screams.

JAAAACCCCKKKK, she cried, OH GOD! YES! DON'T STOP!

That's it baby, he growled, Cum for me. Cum for me now!

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Her walls clamped down hard on him, both of them nearly gone, With a gush and a cry, her body tensed all around him. Riding out her orgasm, Jack pulled out. In long hot spurts he shot his seed on her stomach, chest and as far as her mouth. Nic hungrily licked her lips, tasting him, as Jack collapsed on top of her. They lay there together until their breathing evened out, Jack eventually rolling off her.

He pulled her into his arms, kissed the top her head, That's it. I'm officially ruined.

What, she laughed, sitting up to look at him.

There is no other woman for me, he said, solemnly, I am yours.

0730-Next morning

JACK! JAAAACK! Are you in there?!

What the…, Jack said, suddenly waking.

O'Neill, a monotone voice came from just outside the tent.

Teal'c, Jack exclaimed, No, no,no, no!

O'Neill, are you and Nicole decent, Teal'c asked.

Son of a bitch, Jack flopped back, NO! What the hell are you doing here?!

Jack, Daniel interrupted, It's important. Can we come in?

Nic said groggily, Is that Daniel?

Yes, Jack mumbled, frustrated, Stay here, I'll be right back.

He got up, found his jeans, slipping them on and went to the door. Stepping out into the chilly morning air, Jack demanded, What the hell are you two doing here? I said only in a case of an emergency, didn't I?

It's an emergency, Daniel said, sheepishly, General Hammond told us to bring you and Nicole back to the SGC immediately.

Why, Jack crossed his arms defiantly.

Your presence, along with Dr. Joyce is required back at the SGC O'Neill, Teal'c said, It is of the utmost importance.

Jack hung his head, Shit! Alright, let me wake her up. But, this better be "Save the world" kinda of important or I'm going to be pissed.


End file.
